Broken Melody
by Flags-R-Us
Summary: Seth and his girlfriend Sadie are deeply in love, so when Seth imprints on Sam's little sister, Cadence, he does his best not to act on the imprint. Cadence, however, is very special . ON HOLD
1. Cadence

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

* * *

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

A/N: This is a Seth imprint fanfiction. The Cullen's will play a role in it, but the fanfiction is not really about the Cullen's, but then it is.

Song: Animal I Have Become: Three Days Grace

* * *

I stared silently out the plane's window as it touched down. I had lived in Helena, Montana since I was born. My parents and most of my pack had passed away and I was now going to live with my next of kin. Which was my half-brother Sam that I had never met. Of course I had known about him. I had even tried writing him a couple of times. He never answered, though. My dad finally convinced me to stop trying, but it still hurt.

"_You'll know who I am."_ That is all he said when I asked how I would recognize who he was. I knew part of him wished that I wouldn't recognize him and just give up and find somewhere else to live. I needed to live with others of my kind though. Some of my pack still lived and would find me when they regrouped. I am their Alpha, and they respect me.

I saw him. He looked just like my father. Sam and I wouldn't share a name. My mother and father had a miscommunication before I was born and I ended up taking my mom's last name. My name is Cadence Miakoda Chase. I have long dark hair. Nobody is sure on the color, because it changes with the lighting. My eyes are sea foam green that sometimes looked gold. I have been told that I am beautiful, but I have never really thought about it. I am not shy, if I have something to say that I deem worthy of being mentioned I say it. Otherwise I keep my mouth shut. I'm not much of a talker.

I walked silently up to him. "Cadence?" I nodded.

"Let's go collect your luggage." He led me swiftly over to the conveyor belt. I slid my two rolling suitcases off.

"Is this all you brought?" I nodded.

"The rest of my things will be here in a few weeks. I just packed the necessity's for now." He nodded and grabbed one of my bags and took off.

In walked quickly behind him adjusting my laptop case so it didn't hit my leg and dragging the other bag behind me. Outside the airport a Volkswagen Rabbit was parked on the curb. A male climbed out of the driver's side and helped Sam throw my things in the trunk. I took my laptop case and purse off my shoulders and placed them in my lap as I crawled in the backseat. Two males were already squished in there. Nobody introduced themselves to me, it was totally silent the whole ride to La Push. The two males in the back wouldn't quit staring at me. The alpha in me was itching to reprimand their impertinence. My ring finger twitched. I hated being looked at. It was more than I could take. I looked at them and lifted my upper lip in a snarl adding a gentle growl as a warning. Their eyes widened as if they didn't think I would notice them staring, but quickly averted their eyes.

Sam was glaring at me in the mirror. I smiled a smile so sweet it would cause chocolate to taste bitter. He lip twitched in an effort not to smile back and averted his eyes. No male would stare at me without my permission. I am Alpha. I am small for a werewolf and pale. While most of my kind ran six foot and up I was only around five feet six inches. My skin is creamy porcelain that just isn't natural for my kind. But, my mom's pack was originally from the Netherlands. They don't get a lot of sunshine there. My coat is also made for a colder climate. We pulled to a stop in front of a cute little house.

"I don't know if my humble abode will suit you your majesty." Sam snarled as he roughly slung my stuff out of the trunk of the car. I reacted with out thinking. I grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly causing him to drop my bag. I pulled rank, but by accident.

"You shall stop this." Alpha command dripped from my voice. He started to obey and shook his head a snarl erupting from his throat.

"How dare you pull rank on me!"

He lunged at me one minute a man the next a wolf. I leapt to the side still human. He tried to jump me again. I was quick on my feet and avoided his attacks each time. He lunged at me and I leapt on his back and rode him like a rodeo bull.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Do you really want Emily to see you like this?" He shuddered to a stop hate evident on his face. I slipped off his back and walked back the car. I unzipped a bag and tossed a grocery sack to the male who had been driving.

"Give that to him and tell him I said Happy Late Birthday. I was going to give it to him later but he needs them now."

All three of the males nodded and walked into the forest. It was a pair of black shorts with a bungee waist that was easily attached to your leg. I saw them and had thought Sam would enjoy them. I had never met Emily. Sam had mentioned her name once when he was talking about me coming to live with him. _"I will expect you to help Emily do anything she may ask you to do. If she asks you to cook a meal big enough for a hundred people I expect you to skip to the kitchen and start cooking…"_ I knew Sam had imprinted on her and that they are in love and plan on marrying soon. I read that off Sam's Myspace.

I grabbed my stuff and hauled it carefully up to the porch and knocked lightly. A beautiful dark haired woman opened the door.

"Hi you must be Emily, I'm Cadence." I held my hand out gently to her. "It is very nice to meet you. You are very beautiful." I told her softly as she accepted my hand.

"Where's Sam?" I smiled a little bitterly.

"He ran into the forest. He'll be back in a moment." She nodded.

"Let me show you your room." I followed her up the stairs to a small room. It was painted crimson red with matching bed things.

"Thank you Emily. It is Beautiful. In fact your whole house is beautiful." I smiled lightly at her and set my stuff in the corner.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" She shook her head.

"Supper will be ready in thirty minutes. If you need anything just ask me." She smiled at me then and it illuminated her whole face.

"Thank you." I murmured as she walked away. I unzipped my first bag and unpacked all the clothes that were in it. I sat my bag with my bathroom stuff under the small desk in the room. I then opened my laptop case and sat it up on the desk. It would make a very nice computer desk. I opened my second bag and frowned. Sam had broken my picture frame when throwing my stuff around. There was a trashcan in the corner so I began picking glass out of my bag. I felt tears pricking the edges of my eyes. The picture was of my mom and dad a few weeks before they died. I tried to hurry and promptly cut my finger.

"Ouch." I muttered as I popped my finger in my mouth and threw the rest of the glass in the trash.

Sam entered the room in the shorts I had gotten for him. At least he had accepted my gift.

"Cadence. I am not going to apologize. But, I will promise to try harder to be nice." I nodded lightly and turned my back on him.

"I understand Sam." I threw the picture up onto a pillow out of my way. Sam walked past me and picked it up.

"Is this them?" I nodded and quickly hung up the rest of my clothes. I laid my purse next to my laptop.

"Can you tell me why he abandoned my mother, yet saw fit to remain with his illegitimate daughter? Was it because he had the opportunity to lead or what?" I smiled sadly.

"Dear old dad. Never could follow through with anything. That's why I was Alpha you know. He was leading badly. I challenged him and won. He ran away for a few weeks, but I found him and ordered him to return." I pulled my hair. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm not Dad though. We share a father, and we are a part of each other. You are all I have left. If you don't want anything to do with me though I will accept your decision. I will stay away from your pack and all you hold dear to you. I'm sorry you are stuck with me. I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

Sam nodded and left the room. "Please do that."

I sighed and pulled my hair again. I snatched a rubber band and quickly put my hair up in a messy bun.

It was time for dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I peeked down the stairs and it looked as if the whole pack had descended for dinner. Nothing would be wasted. I slid silently across the room to Emily's side.

"Hey." She smiled softly.

"Emily I don't want to be rude, but I really don't feel like eating. May I just get something to drink and go back up to my room?" She studied me for a second.

"Will you please try to eat something?" I sighed and nodded lightly.

"Yes if it will make you feel better." A smile lit her face. She led me through the room to where the food was. I got a small helping of Macaroni and cheese. She didn't seem happy that I didn't get more. I then proceeded to force feed myself every last bit of food.

Memories flooded me with the taste and silent tears rolled face. "Are you okay?" I nodded softly.

"It's just hard." She nodded and hugged me patting my back softly. I leaned into her embrace and breathed in her motherly scent. I heard someone clear their throat. It was Sam. I remembered my promise and slid quietly away from Emily.

"There are soda's in the fridge." Emily called as Sam led her away from me. I could hear the laughter coming from the dining room and felt a longing for my pack. The front door flew open. I heard a male voice yell,

"What have you cooked this time Emily? I'm starving." A male rounded the corner. He was beautiful. All my thoughts shifted to him. It was if my world was made of dozens of strings that all were connected to this one boy.

"You." His voice came out a harsh whisper.

"What's wrong Seth?" I saw a fake blonde with dark eyes and skin slink in and wrap herself around my mate. He didn't move, just stood there and stared. I turned and it took all my strength for me to calmly walk out of the room. I mad it halfway up the stairs, when all hell broke loose. I saw Sam's eyes light up with anger as he headed up the stairs towards me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered through tears as my world descended into darkness.


	2. Darius

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

* * *

I heard a snapping and snarling as I woke up. I jerked myself awake and looked at my mate standing between the rest of the pack and me in wolf form. The only problem was, he couldn't seem to decide weather to kill me or protect me. I did the only thing I could think to do.

"Darius!" I screamed out as loud as I could. There was a crash and Darius, in his wolf form, was now in between my mate and me. D is big. Some people would say that the La Push gang was tall. But, if they said that then they hadn't met Darius. His huge form towered over my mates. My head was still spinning. I reached out and lightly stroked Darius's pitch-black coat and sighed softly.

My mate had backed up a few feet and was eyeing us. He still looked torn, but the fake blond was crouched near him.

"Seth, baby you need to calm down." She called in an unnaturally gentle tone. I hated my mate's name even coming out of her mouth. Everything about her was fake and Seth deserved something real. Sam stepped forward and managed to get to Seth's side.

"Seth, buddy, do you really want to do this here?" Sam asked softly. Seth shuddered and turned jumping out of the window Darius had came through. Darius laid down and allowed me to sling myself partially across his back and stroke his silky fur. I took a calming breath and purposely ignored everyone's stares until I had calmed enough to speak. I had almost forgotten that I had sent Darius here when I first found out I was gong to be living here. I had missed him.

Sam walked slowly forward and stopped when Darius gave a soft growl. "Who is this?" He asked softly never taking his eyes off D. I sighed and nuzzled deeper into D's fur.

"This is Darius. He is my second in command. He is one of the five left of my pack. I sent him down here, when I discovered La Push was to be my new home to find a place for what was left of my pack."

Sam nodded. "Can we speak to him in person?" I gripped Darius's fur tighter in my hands, and then released him my room's upstairs." He stood and walked carefully upstairs. They creaked a little at his weight. He would find some of his clothes in my closet and be back in moments.

I stood and grabbed Darius's hand as he glided down the stairs. He kissed my hair and tucked me protectively into his side and held his hand out to Sam. " Darius." He rarely spoke to anybody, but me and when he did it was short and to the point.

"Nice to meet you Darius. I'm Sam, and this is Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Sadie, Leah, and Seth." He replied as Seth walked through the door and joined Sam on his side of the room.

"So you're big." Leah murmured a little flustered sounding.

"I've heard." Darius replied shortly. Leah blushed. "I mean Cadence is so small. I just assumed everyone in her pack was the same size." Darius nodded.

"Cadence is one of a kind. The other four are just as big as I am maybe just a hair smaller."

Jacob stepped forward. He was the male that had driven the car earlier. "You might be who we've been waiting for."

**Suspenseful music. I tried to add more spaces. I hope it works out.**

**~*~ P ~*~**


	3. Help

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

* * *

I tried to listen patiently as Jacob explained their alliance with the neighboring vampires and how he had imprinted on a half-vampire and half-human female named Renesmee. He explained quickly about the Volturi, like I haven't heard of them before.

He continues to tell me all sorts of things I already know. He has sired a child with the half-breed and the Volturi are even more upset than when Renesmee was born.

He told me a vamp named Alice could see the future, and after a few years practice could finally see werewolves since she had leaned more about them, and became more attuned to them.

I listen to his story quietly without interruptions. " She had a vision yesterday that six would come and determine the fate of the battle and that is all she knew." He looked hopefully from me to Darius.

I sighed and clutched Darius's hand tightly. "Where are the boys?"

He looked down in my eyes knowing my decision. "They got here yesterday."

I nodded, and walked outside. I walked quietly into the trees and exploded into wolf. _"Zakree, Cash, Jayson, and Jamye we have business to discuss. Come to Sam's house."_ I ordered quietly into the night.

I walked towards the house and Darius threw a plastic grocery sack out at me with clothes in it, knowing I had forgotten to take mine off before transforming into wolf. I walked into the trees and became girl again. I opened the bag and snorted. He had put my white floor length spring dress and ballet flats in there.

I thought he had spaced and forgot my bra and panties until they tumbled out of the dress as I unfolded it. I quickly put them on and went to slide the dress on, when I heard a howl behind me. The boys were standing there flashing their wolfy grins at me. Jayson snuck up behind me and threw me on Cash's back who proceeded to parade me back to my brothers front yard where everyone had moved after I left. I rode on his tawny back sidesaddle and giggled as he pretended I weighed to much for him to carry. Jayson and Jayme flanked Cash followed by Zakree. I heard a small gasp as someone took in the boys sizes.

Darius walked forward and encircled my small waist with his hands and gently placed me on the ground. I glared at the four of them.

"Go get dressed and meet the La Push tribe," I said as sternly as I could. The grinned and loped away. Cash stayed next to me and laid his great head against my chest and made a small humming noise in the back of his throat.

I smiled and gently kissed his soft head. "You to sweetie."

He sighed and ambled off into the trees. They emerged from the trees in black shorts and formed a small protective semi-circle. I quickly pointed to each of them and said their names quickly. Jacob followed by introducing his tribe.

"Everyone is here except for Leah. I had her run and deliver a message to the Cullen's for me. Would you be interested in meeting them?" He directed the question at Darius, who in turn looked at me.

"Yes. We shall meet them, and then I will decide our path."


	4. 4 Chase

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

* * *

I stood regally at the front of my pack as Jacob spoke to the Cullen's in his human form. I had met many vampires in my sixteen years of life and have only found two worth trusting. Peter and Charlotte.

I watched them wearily trying to ascertain whether or not they were trustworthy. They seemed nice enough, and Sam and his pack seemed to trust them. Jacob pulled a girl over to me. She had dark brown eyes and long curly bronze hair. She had a child with her and cautiously brought it forward. I smelled the girl and knew she wasn't human.

I tilted my head at Jacob. "This is Renesmee. She is half-vampire and half-human. She is my mate, and this is our son Chase." The child reached out to me until his fingers brushed my muzzle. I licked his little fingers and looked Jacob in the eye and nodded.

_We have to help them Darius. He is so innocent. I cannot stand by and watch him be destroyed. We star training tomorrow. _I turned and led my pack from the clearing. _Darius, I want you to stay with me. I will see the rest of you at 8 o' clock tomorrow. _

We shifted back to human form and went to enter the house, when I saw a shadow lurking off to the side. I knew who it was before I could even see a facial feature. "I'm going to sit out here for a moment D. You go ahead and take a shower. Your clothes are in the bottom drawer of my dresser and on the far right side of the closet." He nodded and kissed my cheek softly before walking inside.

I walked towards the shadow and waited. Seth stepped forward. "I need to talk to you about this "Imprint thing." He said solemnly as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded, "I'm listening."

He took a deep breath. "We can't be together. I am marring Sadie in October. We are going to be happy." He paused and tried to read the expression on my face.

"I mean you have that Darius guy, and I have Sadie. I just don't find you worth ruining my relationship with Sadie over." I laughed bitterly.

"Don't worry. You're not the first one to do this to me, and you probably won't be the last." I turned around and stalked predatorily into the house.

I took a quick shower and then stomped into my room wearing my towel. Darius came up behind me and wrapped me in a tight hug. "You okay Cade?" I nodded.

"It's nothing important D." I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Different town, same story." He murmured into my hair.

Darius and I had been betrothed at one point. We had become really close. But, one day he met Bailey, and his whole world shifted and changed. We had been in love, but I hadn't been worth holding on to. I didn't hold it against him anymore. We needed each other more now than ever.

Bailey had been one of the one's to die. I remember the look on Darius's face the moment she died. He had felt it, and through the love I felt for him I felt it to. It took me three weeks to convince him to come back. Darius and I still love each other, but not in the same way we used to.

I have reoccurring nightmares and he has always, even before Bailey slept with me to keep the nightmares away. The one's he couldn't keep away he was able to calm me down from.

I quickly threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts and we slipped under the sheets. " Goodnight D." I muttered.

"Goodnight Cade." We drifted off into a peaceful slumber together.

I awoke to someone standing over us. I screamed. Darius flipped us off the bed and hid me behind him as he faced our attacker. It was Emily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but your pack is out front waiting for you."

I looked at the clock and swore. "Damn it!" I leapt into the closet and threw my black yoga pants and black tank top on the bed. Darius was right behind me.

"Thanks Emily." I said as she walked laughingly from the room. I stripped without any thought. Darius and I had seen each other naked before. It's hard to avoid when shifting around each other.

We ran outside as I was throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail and slipped on a pair of flip flops. "We are going to start with jogging today. Then we'll shift and stake out the territory and work our way into Sam's schedule running patrols."

We jogged for a while and then met up with Sam and he showed us the boundaries. He ignored me for the most part and told Darius anything that needed telling. Getting used to this will take time.

* * *

**Sorry this is kind of a transition chapter, and it's long!**

**P!g3**


	5. 5 Love Sucks

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

* * *

My pack fit in with Sam's like missing puzzle pieces. I watched them everyday become more and more close. Jayson imprinted on Leah and they were really enjoying each other.

Seth still ignored me, and Darius and I had pretty much fell back into our old routine. We ate together, slept together, and patrolled together. I could still see the sadness in his eyes from losing Bailey. He was more distant with me than he had been before, but then I wasn't very close to anyone anymore.

Sam ignores me every chance he gets, and it's easier for him to do so with Darius around as my second in command. The old Darius wouldn't have let anyone treat me that way. Especially a male from another pack, but we all have our crosses to bear.

I walked down to the beach and sat watching the waves. All of my pack and most of Sam's pack had went into Seattle for some much needed relaxation. Darius had surprised me when he agreed to go with them, but I stayed quite and waved goodbye as they all left.

I watched the fish swimming in a tide pool and sighed as I watched them interact with each other like a happy little family. I stood up after a while and began walking through the quiet little neighborhood.

Seth was sitting on his porch, drinking what appeared to be whisky. "Hey Cadence. Why don't you come sit with me?" He called as I walked by.

I started a little shocked he acknowledged my presence and joined him on the porch. I was wearing a red halter beach dress over my bikini. I tucked my legs under me as I sat down on the porch next to him.

He handed me the bottle and I held my breath as I took a swallow down like a pro. It wasn't the first time I had drank whisky. We passed the bottle back and forth until we ran out. By that time we were quite wasted. I laughed as we stumbled towards Sam's house to retrieve my bottle of Black Velvet from under my bed. We stumbled up the stairs giggling. Seth collapsed on my bed as soon as we entered I laughed, but my jubilation was short lived as I tripped over a pair of Darius's pants and landed sprawled across Seth.

We laughed at my clumsiness. Seth grabbed me by the hips nd scooted me closer to him. His lips captured mine in sweet abandon as our tongues danced in a complicated pattern. He flipped my body under hips and rocked his hips against mine. "Cadence. I need you."

I nodded. I needed him to. It all felt so right. He us my soul mate my life. All was as it should be as our bodies danced together.

When, I awoke the next morning he was gone. Only my memories of our night together remained. Darius wasn't back yet That meant he had found someone to keep him company for the night. My heart felt empty from the rejection from Seth, which was pretty much what he did when he didn't leave a note or anything. I didn't regret our night together.

He was my true mate and nothing would ever change that. It didn't matter who he married, or who he was in love with. Our bodies would always recognize and respond to each other. We learned that last night. Even though we don't know each other really, and he rejected me as his mate. His body still knew mine.

I showered and went downstairs and began cooking a huge breakfast. The pack would be here soon. Not long after I started cooking Emily walked in. "Hey Em. I made coffee." I nodded to the coffee pot and flipped the bacon in the skillet and checked on the sausage.

She smiled at me. "Good morning Cadence. Thank you. You didn't have to start cooking or anything. I would have done it." I smiled at her in return.

"It's no problem Emily. Take the morning off. I'll cook breakfast. Go enjoy Sam's company."

She beamed, "Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Go. It is no problem. I love cooking." She thanked me and left the room. I cooked over five pounds of bacon and five pounds of sausage and began scrambling eggs. I popped the third batch of biscuits in the oven, and stirred the eggs in the skillet.

About that time people started arriving. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Cash, Jamye, Zakree, and Jayson arrived first. Sam and Emily came down and they demolished most of the food. Sadie, Seth and Darius came in last and finished what was left.

Seth ignored me just as I knew he would. Sadie was pouting. "What's the matter Sadie?" Emily asked as she placed some dishes on the cabinet where I was washing dishes.

"Seth wasn't home when I got back this morning, and he won't tell me where he was." She sulked and Seth tensed.

"I told you Sadie, I spent the night as wolf and ran around the forest."

She shook her head. "You didn't look like you had spent the whole night running." She turned her back on him and continued pouting.

I continued washing dishes while she pouted. "So. What did you do last night Cadence?" She snarled at me.

I turned and Seth shot me a pleading look. "Nothing worth mentioning." I said and continued on washing dishes.

"Hmm. What do you find not worth mentioning?" She sneered at me.

"Went swimming and walked on the beach. I came back here and watched Sense and Sensibility and Epic Movie. Very Interesting. I stayed up until I reading and waiting for Darius until it finally dawned on me he wasn't coming home." I frowned at Darius's slumped over form at the table and continued washing my dishes.

"What did you do Sadie?" I asked politely. She choked on her food. "Ummm." She was quiet.

"Sounds like you were doing something you shouldn't have been doing." She hung her head.

"What did you do Sadie?" Seth asked quietly. She frowned at him.

"Well, I have always been quite fascinated with the strip clubs. I know you don't approve of me going to them, but I wanted to so I went. I'm sorry Seth, but I wound up going home with one of the dancers."

She hung her head. At least she had a little humility. "Let's go home Sadie. There is a few things you and I need to discuss." Seth sad quietly and then they left. I knew they would work it out and I would be back in the same position I started in. Alone.


	6. 1 Plus 1 Equals Three

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

* * *

It had been a few months since mine and Seth's interlude. Sadie was pregnant and wasn't sure who the father was. I am pregnant and know exactly who the father is. No one knew about the baby except Darius and Cash.

I hold a lot more respect for my imprint than what he holds for me. When, I start showing we are going to tell people it's Cash's baby until Seth mans up and claims it.

At three months I had just barely begun showing. Cash and I had just returned from the doctor. He had prescribed me prenatal vitamins and frowned at Cash and I as we exited the clinic. Sam was going to be pissed. Since I am a minor, the doctor is required by law to tell my guardian whenever I am treated. Cash and I sat down on the couch and began watching an old western called Shane.

I snuggled into his chest and watched the poor farmers fighting for their right to own land against an old fart who wanted their land. We had just reached the part where Shane was teaching Joey to shoot, when Sam screeched to a halt in the driveway.

He didn't come straight inside, but sat in his car and breathed heavily for a few moments. He got out of the car and walked calmly to the door and entered. He sat in the armchair across from the couch. He looked first into Cash's eyes and then into mine.

"You better take care of my little sister. Pull some shit like my dad did to me and I will hunt you down." He stood not waiting for an answer and ran out the front door wolf before he was completely porch. I slid out of mine and Cash's pretend embrace. "Thanks for doing this for me." I whispered and gave him a hug.

Cash and I were like a big brother and little sister. He was ready to kill Seth, but I convinced him this was how I wanted it. "I'm going for a walk. You can either wait in my room or leave. Love ya." I turned and walked outside. I went down to First Beach and watched the waves lick the shore.

I heard approaching footsteps and knew exactly who is was without even looking. I waited patiently for him to speak. "Is it mine?" I nodded and he left just as I knew he would.

I had watched Seth the past few months. I knew the sound of his footsteps and the beat of his heart. I knew ever flaw he had, and loved them. I walked into the forest and shifted to wolf.

I ran the treaty line and crossed it. I had become pretty good friends with one of the Cullen's in the past couple of months. She was sitting outside, when I arrived. "Hey Cade!" She waved and I lay down next to her. She stroked my fur.

"How's the lil mama doing today?" I snorted as an answer and looked into her eyes.

"No, I haven't seen anything. I think some of Jasper's old friends might be involved though." I nodded and Alice sighed.

"I don't suppose you'd go shopping with me? I thought about it a minute and nodded. She squealed and gave me a huge hug.

"I have some clothes for you to change into upstairs." I followed her up the stairs and put on the pale green tank dress and flip-flops she handed to me. The color made my eyes pop beautifully.

We climbed in her car and took off for Seattle. "Why don't we spend a couple of days somewhere? We can shop, like a weekend getaway." She nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll call and tell Jasper." She called and handed me the phone. I called and told Cash and then told Sam. Sam wasn't very enthused with the fact I was hanging out with a vampire. But, what good would it do to tell me not to?

Darius had stopped sleeping with me after he returned from partying that fateful night. The nightmares had returned and I was always on edge. A few days away from everybody would do me good.

I relaxed into the seat and watched the landscape sweep by me. It reminded me of my life. A whole lot of colors and misfortunes crumbled up together, waiting for somebody patient enough to straighten out the wad of colors and mistakes.

I stroked my belly absently. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Alice shook me lightly. "We're almost there.", she said as I sat up straight in the seat. It was around noon. She found a hotel and checked us in.

We left the hotel and pulled into the mall. I searched through her console and found the bankcard I had left in there. It was black just like all the Cullen's bankcards.

My whole pack had life insurance on them, and when they perished I had inherited it, plus whatever money they had had, and my parents had been rich in the first place. Money meant nothing to me though.

I walked into the first baby store I found and began gathering stuff up. I found a pretty wooden cradle that had a nice cherry finish. I wrote down the display number and continued looking around. I picked out a changing table that matched the cradle. I picked out sea green sheets and curtains for the room. Emily had told me when I was on the phone with Sam that I could turn their third bedroom as a nursery.

I found a little lamp that was a pretty sea green and added that to my list. I was going to have the stuff delivered to Sam's house. I found a book of mobiles and looked through it. It had one with wolves and different phases of the moon around it. I added that to my list.

I decided I would do the room in wolves. I found some running wolves wallpaper and wrote down the number on that. Then I found the baby clothes, but decided against buying any until I found out what the sex of the baby was.

I took my list to the front of the store. I ordered everything I needed and arranged to have everything delivered in three days. I walked from the store and found Alice waiting outside.

"Hey Cade! Let's go to Victoria's Secret." I nodded. "I need to pick up a few things from there." She had a bag in her hand and cleverly twirled it so I couldn't see where it was from.

We walked to the store and split up. I picked out some Very Sexy perfume, lotion, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I love the smell of that stuff. I had run out before I left Montana and hadn't remembered to buy any.

I looked around while Alice flitted from one side of the store to the other. We after many shopping trips where I had wound up sitting down in the middle of the store threatening to leave, had reached a compromise.

I allowed her to pick out a few things to try on, and she let me have alone time as we shopped instead of piling me down with clothes to try on and making my traipsed around in them like a model.

She walked toward me with a piece of red silk in her hand. "I don't have a need of anything like that Alice." She smiled mischievously at me.

"Every girl needs lingerie. Even if it's for their eyes only." I rolled my eyes and accepted the piece of silk from her and went and tried it on.

I stepped boldly outside the dressing room and modeled it for her. I watched a woman slap her husband on the back of the head as she modeled her clothing for him. He had been staring at me.

The silk ran over my body like water and pooled to an end about mid thigh. The straps were about as wide as my thumb and came down into a square cut neckline. It contrasted beautifully with my ivory skin and ebony hair.

I smiled at Alice and she winked at me. "What do you think Sir? Should she buy it?" She looked to the man whose wife has just slapped him.

"Me?" She nodded, and I stuck a sexy pose. He sat there and finally stuttered out an answer. "Y-y-y-yes I-I-I t-th-think-k you Sh-should." I smiled and sashayed back into the dressing room.

After two days of shopping and no sleep for either of us, not that Alice sleeps, we headed home. Cash met me at the boundary line and took my purchases and placed them in the trunk of his car.

"Hey Daddy-to-be!" Alice waved to Cash. He rolled his eyes.

"Hello Alice!" I waved goodbye and climbed into Cash's car. He looked at me and shook his head. "You look like you haven't slept since you left." I sighed. "That's because I haven't."

He scowled. "That cannot be good for the baby." I smiled at his protectiveness of my baby. "It probably isn't, but…" I trailed off. He looked at me as we stopped at Sam's house.

"Your nightmares have come back." He didn't ask, but stated this as a fact. I nodded.

"Darius used to sleep with me and his presence kept the nightmares at bay, but he hasn't slept with me since the night everyone went out partying." I brought my knees to my chest and sat there for a moment.

Cash got out and took all my stuff inside and placed it on my bed. He came and lifted me from the car. I growled as he picked me up. "Hush you are tired as hell." He carried me upstairs and placed me on my bed and climbed in beside me. I wrapped myself around him and let his warm body lull me to sleep. His presence barely weakened the nightmares. I woke up screaming. I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed my back. Emily came in and left.

A few moments later Cash climbed from the bed and left, which only made me, sob harder. I curled into the fetal position as uncontrollable sobs vibrated throughout my slim figure.

I felt the bed sink as someone sat down on it and looked into Sam's eyes. He held my hand and whispered apologies to me as I cried. I wanted to stop crying, but I couldn't.

Everyone I love leaves me. Sam got up and left the room. A strangled cry escaped my throat when he left. I heard footsteps and looked up at him. He looked disapprovingly at me. "Do you know how much stress you are putting on my baby by crying?" I sobbed harder. He wrapped me in his arms and began rocking.

I calmed in his arms. His very presence had a calming affect on me, but actually being in his arms was heaven. I fell asleep with a quiet snuffle.

When, I woke up it was dark outside and Seth was gone. Beside me though was Darius. "Hey Jelly Bean." He whispered and brushed my hair out of my face. I twined my fingers through his and snuggled closer to him.

"What's going on Cadence? Why aren't you sleeping? I thought the nightmares had stopped. Why all the crying?" I breathed in a calming breath.

"Darius, you weren't there when I found the remains of my pack. You didn't have to stage their deaths to look like an accident. You didn't have to fight for the right to live since you were born, and I have."

My body shook a little as I spoke. "I have done and seen so many bad things. The nightmares returned after you found Bailey. When, you started sleeping with me here they stayed away, but for some reason you stopped sleeping with me. You left me and my imprint doesn't want me or our baby. My brother hates me, and my second in command rarely speaks to me. Tell me I don't have the right to cry."

I looked into his eyes and waited for him, to speak. "I'm sorry baby." He pulled me to him and we sat there absorbing the pain of the wounds my words had just ripped back open.

"The Cullen's want our pack to come over and practice fighting moves with them tomorrow. Just our pack not Sam's." I nodded and drifted back off to sleep.


	7. Elizabeth Jade

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Song: Winner At A Losing Game. Rascal Flats.**

* * *

I watched for signs that Sadie and Seth's relationship failing, but none came. I rubbed my belly thoughtfully. I had been trying to think of a name for my baby since I had found out the sex of it. I wanted Seth to know he would always be a part of the baby.

For the time being her last name would be the same as mine. I had tried out several names, but none of them seemed to fit. I didn't want to name her something plain like Jane, Sally, or Sarah. Not that there's anything wrong with those names. I just want my baby to be her own individual and not classified as the girl next door because of her name.

I sat across from Cash playing the name game. " Stacie, Carolee, Petrina." I said in quick succession.

He shook his head. "Jade, Lily, Calypso."

I shook my head. "I don't know. I haven't ever been able to name anything. Not even my pets!"

I sat there for a moment thinking." What do you think of Sophia Sue?" I asked him carefully.

He shrugged. "It's okay." I sat there saying it.

"No, it doesn't flow. I want her to have a part of Seth in her name. Sue Elizabeth is his mother's name, and Seth James is his." I sat there. "How about Elizabeth Jade?"

I looked at Cash and he nodded. "I think calling her Jade will be sufficient." I beamed and touched my belly. I felt a small flutter there and placed my hand over it. You couldn't quite feel it outside of my stomach.

I walked into the room I had slowly turned into a nursery. After many arguments and my face being carefully covered in a surgical mask I was allowed to paint the nursery myself. I had put the running wolf wallpaper around the middle of the room. The top half of the room was black and I had painted intricate stars all around it with a full moon overlooking the room from a corner.

The bottom half was green to match the décor I had bought. I walked from the room and grabbed my car keys. We were headed over to the Cullen's to practice fighting moves. The last few sessions though Jamye, Jayson, Darius, Cash, and Zakree had been getting all the practice while I hung out with Chase.

He was quite fascinated that his first name and my last name were exactly the same. The only thing I couldn't understand is why he hadn't changed into a wolf yet. In our pack we are taught to shift when we turn three. Chase was three and still walking about all the time as human.

I walked up to Jacob. "Jake I hope you don't mind me asking, but why haven't you taught Chase how to shift yet?"

He studied me. "What do you mean?" I looked at him a little funny.

"You know teach him to embrace his inner wolf and ask it to come out and play so he can learn to shift at will. If you don't teach them when they are young the teenage hormones coursing through them will upset the wolf and it will be very painful and difficult for them to control themselves."

I looked into his eyes before continuing, "Have you ever seen a shifter who didn't learn to turn until they were sixteen? They go crazy and will hurt people. Not on purpose, but they just can't control so many emotions." He laughed.

"All of us in Sam's pack didn't know anything about shifting as you call it until we turned sixteen and ripped into our wolf forms." I gasped.

"Then we must teach Chase. That would be awful for him." I paused then gasped.

"Emily. That's what happened to her isn't it? Who did it?" His eyes held sorrow.

"Sam."

I felt a tear run down my face knowing Sam probably went through all kinds of pain everyday seeing her the way she was and knowing it was his fault. He harmed his mate.

Jacob looked around. "I don't know. I need to talk to Renesmee about it first." I nodded.

"When, you reach a decision let me know." He smiled and touched my stomach. "Do you know what you're having?" I smiled.

"A girl. Elizabeth Jade." He smiled.

"Seth and Sadie are having a girl to. Sara Louise. Seth says he doesn't care whom the baby belongs to. As far as he's concerned she's his." Jacob eyes carefully searched my face. I knew then that he knew. I growled.

"Not a word to anybody or I will see your head on a platter. He obviously doesn't want my baby." I got in my car sped off leaving Cash. He could run home. The only reason he had rode with me was so I wouldn't be lonely. I love Seth. Our love is going to be forever, and I'm a winner at a losing game.

I pulled into Sam's driveway and went into the forest and found a rock to sit on. I closed my eyes taking calming breaths until I could finally get my emotions under control. I was walking back towards Sam's house, when I heard a howl.

Darius found me and shifted back to human. "Alice said they'll be here any moment." He shifted back and I climbed on his back. We ran for the Cullen Mansion at top speed.


	8. Aro

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Song: I'm So Sick by Flyleaf**

* * *

I paced the Cullen's living room silently. Jacob crossed the room to me.

"You're pacing like a caged wolf."

I snapped. "Maybe that's because I am."

I continued my agitated movements. He moved as if to touch my shoulder, and I bared my teeth and growled at him.

He left the room, and Darius came in. We circled each other slowly. He stuck his chest out as if to order me about. I punched him in the stomach and pushed him to the floor.

"Cadence!" I pinned his hands behind his back and growled in his ear.

"I am your alpha. You will not come in here acting as if to order me around." He snarled and I cuffed his ears.

"Don't push me D, because I' m standing on the edge. Get outside, and I'll do my best to remain calm, but no more of this shit from you." I let him up and he went back outside. They had sent Darius, because they thought he controlled me in some way. They are dead wrong.

We had grown closer since my little upset, and he seemed to have it in his head that my condition somehow impaired my thinking. He had grown so protective that he didn't even let me go to the store for snacks alone. He was awful always hovering around me asking if I needed anything. Sometimes I make up stuff to get him to stop hovering for a moment.

I continued my agitated movements. I head a howl letting me know the others had arrived. I paused awaiting the sound of thunder. The sound of battle. But, it didn't come. Instead Jamye came.

"You will never believe who is here. Come on." He shifted and I climbed on his back.

It's hard on your baby when you shift. He ran with me until we reached the battlegrounds. At the front of the opposing side's line were Peter, Charlotte, and Aro. I had met them all once before. Aro smiled at me and I walked towards him.

I felt someone following me, but ignored them.

"Cadence, sweet child. How do you fare?" Aro swept me into his papery smooth grasp and kissed each of my cheeks. I heard soft growling, but ignored it.

"I fare well. What brings you to this peaceful establishment?" His eyes racked over the army assembled behind me.

"Doesn't look very peaceful." I flashed him a wolfish smile.

"It's always peaceful here. I'm here." He patted my cheek.

"That you are my dear. Elizabeth Jade. What a pretty name." I scowled and wagged my finger at him.

"What have I said about reading my thoughts. You also didn't answer my question."

He stared at little Chase hanging off Bella's shoulders. "I came to ensure the secret of our world is kept." Another growl sounded behind me.

"Aro, it is my promise that the boy is no threat. I am to tutor him in that art of shifting. He is to be under my wing, so to speak." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Of that you are sure?" I looked at Renesmee who nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure."

He smiled. "We will take our leave then. Sorry to disturb you Princess wolf."

He kissed my cheeks again and they left. I leaned against whoever was behind me for support so I wouldn't fall down. A cold nose brushed my hand and I patted it. "I'll be okay." I looked down and started a little at the person's eyes I was looking into.

He looked at me and gestured back to Sadie and shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't been able to do anything, but follow me into danger. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Seth ran back to Sadie and Cash took his place.

"Take me home please."


	9. Lil' Mama

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Song: Forever by Papa Roach**

* * *

After several explanations and happy exchanges I returned home to get some much needed sleep. I was so much more tired these days. Aro and I had met a few years ago. He had came through our lands to hunt a rogue vampire by the name of Jezebel.

We helped him locate her, and destroy her. He took a shine to me, because I was so relaxed in the presence of vampires and actually stayed a week after he killed the rogue just to study me.

We still write letters to each other. He sends me birthday and Christmas presents every year. When, I told him my pack had been destroyed, he sent down a couple of his own personal guards to help ensure my safety.

Sadie had thrown a hissy fit over Seth flanking me, when I went to meet Aro. Seth had then snapped, that at least I was taking care of my baby. She had shown no regard for their baby's safety, when she had shifted into wolf.

Expecting mothers aren't supposed to do that. My pack has always known this, but Sam's pack had to learn it the hard way. Leah had became unexpectedly pregnant last year and lost her baby.

Sadie was still to young and irresponsible to be a mother. That sounds silly coming from me since she twenty-one and I'm sixteen, but it was the truth.

After my nap I got up and haunted the living room, watching old movies. I had watched Top Gun, Urban Cowboy, and Crybaby before anybody else returned home. Emily joined me on the couch for Legends of the Fall, while Sam made a few phone calls.

"Cadence, someone wants to see you." I looked at Sam. "He's on the porch."

I had a guess of who it was when I went out side. Sure enough Seth was sitting on the front steps. I lowered my heavy frame down next to his and waited for him to speak.

"I want to tell them." I had a faint idea what he was talking about, but I went ahead and asked.

"Tell who about what?" He looked me in the eyes.

"I want everyone to know that the baby you are carrying belongs to me." I sighed a little.

"Why Seth? Are you going to be apart of our child's life? Can you take responsibility for Sadie's baby and mine? What do you want to gain from this? You've known from the start this is your baby. Why wait until now to tell everyone?" He looked at me solemnly.

"I want to be a part of our baby's life. I can be a father to more than one child, if you will let me. I was scared before, but today seeing you as angry and upset as you were because you couldn't help, but not shifting because you were protecting your child. I saw the mother I wanted my baby to have. Not a mother who shifted knowing she could hurt the baby, but not caring enough not to." I debated a moment in my head.

"If you want to claim her Seth I won't stop you or deny she's yours. It's your decision."

He nodded. "She's mine."

He told Sam first, who took it better then I thought he would, but then he really didn't have much interest in me. Emily was upset and not really speaking to me. I watched Seth leave after giving him a sonogram of Jade and promising he could go to my next doctor appointment with me.

I guess when Seth said he wanted everyone to know the baby was his, he wanted them to know right then. Zakree, Jayson, and Jamye were a little upset, but had suspected the baby belonged to someone else all along.

Sue Clearwater was on the porch begging to touch my stomach, and was absolutely flattered to hear she was being named after her. I waited awhile and finally the person I had been waiting for stormed up.

"Whore!" she screamed and launched herself at me. I carefully dodged, ducked, and stepped out of the way of all the attacks she made on me.

I didn't want to hurt our babies. She finally sat down on the ground panting. "This is not fair to me cadence. Why are you doing this?"

Well first off it's Seth not me.

"Life's tough, get a helmet!" I yelled at her complaints and whining. Leah Clearwater showed up around that time and took a foul-mouthed Sadie home.

The next four months were going to be long one's.


	10. Death

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

* * *

I inched my way off the couch with my hand resting on my distended belly. I was in my seventh month. The last three months had been pure hell. For me at least.

It was okay for Sadie to sleep with a stripper, but it wasn't okay for me to sleep with Seth. It's not like Seth and I had some sort of random fling. We are mates at least.

They didn't blame Seth, because he is a man and men conduct themselves differently from women. Screw that, he is just as responsible for what happened as I am.

I could hear the whispers of Sam's pack damning my baby and I to hell. Seth didn't really hang out with me a lot, but he made sure the baby and I were comfortable.

I ran a tub full of hot water to sooth my aching body and poured rose scented bubbles into it. I climbed in and let my head rest on the back of the tub. I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up the water was freezing cold.

I eased myself from the tub shivering and dried my body roughly with a towel to help warm it back up. I hurriedly dressed and climbed into my bed. I shivered there for a moment, when I felt a lash of pain slice through my heart.

I immediately knew what it meant. Seth was in pain, be it mental or physical. I jumped from the bed and descended the stairs at a safe pace.

I climbed into my car and drove to Seth' s where a couple of EMT's were loading Sadie into the back of ambulance.

"I want to ride with her! We're getting married, she's carrying my child, Please!" I watched him beg the unrelenting EMT's to allow him to ride with her.

I revved my engine softly and Seth's face showed relief as he climbed in the passenger seat. I turned on my emergency flashers and sped to the hospital right on the ambulance's tail.

Seth was out of the car before I had it completely stopped. I rushed to stay with him as they wheeled Sadie into the emergency room. I had to take him outside, when they told him he couldn't go back with her.

"What happened Seth? She was fine earlier." She had made a point to walk down the same isle as me at the grocery store commenting on how teenagers can be such sluts. He breathed in a deep shaky breath.

"She was fine, but when we went to go to bed she started bleeding. I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair. I saw tears beginning to trail down his face, and drew him to me.

I didn't tell him Sadie would be okay, I didn't tell him not to cry, and I didn't promise everything would go back to normal, because I knew it probably wouldn't. Seth might not only lose his baby tonight, he could lose Sadie also.

We walked back inside and quietly awaited the doctor to bring us his verdict. When, I saw him walking towards us I knew it wasn't good. "Are you the fiancé of Ms. Sadie Bronzewing?" Seth nodded. "Seth Clearwater." He answerd quietly.

"Mr. Clearwater, I hate to tell you this, but Ms. Bronzewing is no longer with us. She passed away about ten minutes ago bringing a beautiful baby girl into the world. The baby will be fine. She weighs seven pounds three ounces and is nineteen and a half inched long. I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Clearwater, but your baby needs a name, and a home, should you choose not to keep her."

Seth stood numbly. "Cadence?" I kissed his cheek. "I'll take care of her sweetie. I know her name. She can stay with me." I grabbed my phone and called Sam to come get him. I took care of all of Sara's paperwork, and even went and held her in the nursery. Just because her Momma and I hadn't got along didn't mean I was going to hold it against her.

They kept Sara for three days before they released her. She was happy and healthy. She was bigger then most baby's. The day she got out of the hospital was also the day of Sadie's funeral, so I went alone to collect her.

I had added a second crib to my nursery, and that's where Sara would stay until Seth decided he was ready to take care of her.

When, I got back to Sam's though I couldn't stand the thought of her being alone in there and carefully laid her down next to me with a pillow on her other side so she wouldn't roll off.

I woke slightly as I felt a weight settle on the bed on the other side of Sara, but fell quickly back asleep as a bronze arm encircled both of us.


	11. Bleeding Love

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Song: Bleeding Love: Leona Lewis**

* * *

A week had passed since I had brought Sara home from the hospital. Seth had just now barely chilled out enough to allow people to see me. The accident with Sadie had freaked him out badly, and now he was afraid it would happen to me to.

I had thought he would want the baby to call me Cade, or Aunty, but he insisted that she would call me momma, not that I minded. I already loved the little girl as if she was my own.

I had the little girl cradled in my arms watching Underworld sort of ironic really. Seth sat next to me, hovering really. He had been overprotective since that day when he climbed into the bed with Sara and I.

I heard Emily greet Jayson, Leah, Cash, Darius, Jamye, and Zakree as they walked through the door. Leah and Darius walked up to me without hesitation, but the others held back and observed the situation.

I heard a gasp as Cash looked at Sara, and drew my lips back into a feral snarl. I growled, and Seth petted my hair. "He can't control it sweetie anymore than we can." I looked at Seth wondering were the annoyingly overprotective guy had went.

He smiled. "Seeing them just now made me realize how stupid I've been being." My heart jumped a little. I hope that doesn't mean he's going to leave me.

I reluctantly handed Sara to Cash, and fought the instinct t kill as he rocked and kissed my baby's forehead gently. I grudgingly crossed my arms and watched impatiently as Sara was passed around the room.

I got ungracefully to my feet and stomped to the kitchen. I threw open the cabinet and located the jar of Dill Pickles. I viciously took a bite out of the pickle and crunched on it roughly.

I heard Seth enter the kitchen and retrieve a bottle from the icebox. He acted as If I wasn't even there. Tears began to fall freely down my cheeks. Back to square one.

I walked into the living room and watched little Sara get passed around and loved on, and knowing my baby wouldn't be treated the same as this one. Life so isn't fair, but then whoever said it was.

Seth walked over to my corner. "Cadence, I think Sara and I are going to go stay with my mom." I nodded, and felt a tear slide down my chook.

"Whatever you think is best Seth."

"I think this will be best. Cash is going to stay there with us." At that he stood up and everyone left. My precarious little world crumbled beneath my feet, and gave way to an onslaught of pain that rendered me breathless.

Wow. I didn't think love could ever hurt this bad.


	12. Life

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Song: Break Away: Staind**

* * *

I had been right. I was in my ninth month and I hadn't seen Seth since the day he took Sara and left. Everybody was shunning me, except Darius, but he was to busy to spend all his time with me.

I believe the way I was being treated had something to do with Seth, but I have no proof. Emily had even stopped being so friendly with me. Jayson, Cash, Jamye, and Zakree had all joined Sam's pack. I had given Darius leave to do the same, but he said he was happy with the pack he was in.

I felt a pain run through me. Fifteen minutes later it happened again. I gauged them for an hour before I tried to call Darius. He didn't answer. I could not reach anyone. I called Alice. She had been ignoring my calls lately and this was no exception.

I tried calling Cash, Jacob, Jamye, Jayson, Zakree, Leah, Sue, Emily, and Sam. No answer on any of them. I sighed and called the police station I explained my situation and they were sending an ambulance over to retrieve me.

I packed a hospital bag with clothes for myself and the baby in it, and waited patiently in the living room for it to pull up. They brought a stretcher inside and I climbed on it. They didn't use sirens or anything. It wasn't an emergency.

I got into my room, and quietly read a book. Pausing only to breath my way through the contractions. Once I dilated to a certain point a nurse came in and offered me an epidural, which I refused.

It got to where I couldn't read my book or concentrate. I rested my head against the pillow. I was in labor for six hours. A relatively quick birth.

The joy that overcame me when I looked into the face of my newborn child was overwhelming. "Hey beautiful." I whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Mommy loves you." They took her only long enough to clean her up and then returned her to me.

She was so beautiful. Seven pounds six ounces and twenty inched long. Nobody had came to see me or the baby. Finally a couple of hours after I had her, a very frantic Darius burst through the door. He looked into my face and swept me into his embrace. "I'm sorry sweetie. I just got your message. I came as fast as I could."

His voice soothed me and he finally calmed me down. He slid on the bed next to Jade and me. We both fell asleep in his embrace.

I spent the next few days learning how to take care of Jade, Darius picked us up from the hospital in my car. Nobody had sent us flowers or balloons so it was easy gathering our possessions. Darius had gotten Jade a stuffed black wolf. I wonder why? But, it was almost a perfect replica of him.

Jade was a picture with a head full of black hair. She was wearing a pale pink dress with dark pink hearts on it, a bow, and little pink dress shoes. She had porcelain skin, and dark black eyes.

Alice had finally returned my call and had the phone snatched from her by a very excited Chase. He wanted to see Cade's baby, and he wanted to see her now. I laughed and promised we would stop there on the way home from the hospital.

We pulled down the Cullen's driveway and I unloaded a sleeping Jade from the backseat. I knocked quietly on the door and it was jerked open by a very excited four year old. "My Cade! Where have you been? I wanna see your baby!" I laughed and carried the baby into the living room and pulled the blanket off the top.

Edward and Chase gasped at the same time. "She's mine!" Chase declared. "I'll take care of her. I love her." I looked at Edward and he nodded. Chase had just imprinted on my baby.


	13. Stolen

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Song: When I'm Gone : Emenim **

* * *

4 years later…

I looked down and smiled at the sleeping little girl in my arms. Her birthday was coming up, and she had asked for the one thing I couldn't give her. Her father.

Before Sadie had died Seth had acted as if he was really going to be a part of our baby's life, but right now his whole world is Sara Louise. I had tried to talk to him after Jade was born, but he just wouldn't listen to me.

You could tell little Jade was Seth's daughter. She had his black eyes and most of his features. Her hair was curly like mine, and she has full, dainty lips, big eyes, and my short slim build. Sara Louise looked Indian and had short black hair. She was of a stocky build, and small eyes and lips.

I had managed to avoid telling Jade Seth is her father so far, but I don't know how much longer that will last. She is very content with Chase as her imprint. They work together and play together in perfect harmony.

I had recently taught both Jade to take on her wolf form, and now her and Chase ran beneath the stars together quite often. I laughed every time I heard their young howls in the night.

I know I will have to talk to Seth soon. I laid Jade down on her bed and kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight my angel. I love you." I turned around to exit the room and was hit across the head by something hard.

I fell to the ground falling into unconsciousness as I saw a dark form bend over my baby.

I awoke in a rage. I stumbled to my feet snarling. I looked outside. The sun was up. Darius rushed in and gasped. "Cadence, what's wrong?"

I roared getting more and more upset. "Someone has taken my baby! Go call to everyone. I start looking now."

I slid into wolf form, and heard Jacob's frantic voice. _Someone has taken Chase! He went put because he heard Jade and never came back. I need everyone's help. _

My inner voice shook. _They took Jade._ I then shut myself off from the voiced and got the scent.

_Vampire_ I whispered and departed the house, hot on the trail. The gods have mercy on the thing that took my baby.


	14. Running

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

* * *

I had been on the trail of the vampires for over a week. I was tracking the relentlessly. I hadn't slept since I had awakened to find my daughter gone. A few members of the pack had tried to reach me and get me to return and plan better, but I ignored them.

Seth even had the audacity to try to get me to come back. I told him that he hadn't been interested in his daughter's affairs and mine since she was born and why start now? He has a daughter. He chose to leave us.

They had at least found out who had the kids. Maria, Jasper's sire. She had sent a few of her guard to negotiate with the Cullen's and Sam's tribe, which had resulted in a gathering of forces in Forks.

The vampires who have Jade and Chase are getting careless. They aren't moving around as much and within the next few hours I will have them, and they will pay.

My paws are bleeding and I can barely breath or run anymore, but I am close. I slowed to a walk and after walking for a while I came upon a small cabin in the woods. I crept towards the establishment and listened to what sounded like an argument about the children.

"Humans have to eat more often than we do."

A female growled. "That doesn't mean we have to feed them. Once every couple of days will keep them alive."

Hate burned through my veins as I struggled not to leap through the window and end the lives of the vampires inside.

I needed to wait until the vampires least suspect an attack. I didn't have to wait long. They both walked outside because tey were bored. I could have killed them quickly, but I didn't. I tore them to pieces and then burned each piece individually.

Jade and Chase were both malnourished and tired. They climbed on my back and I began running back to Forks before a compromise was reached. Something bad could come of it.


	15. I Want To Be Your Superman

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Song: Sailed Away: Saving Abel**

* * *

I ran as quickly as I could back towards the Cullen's. A battle would erupt if I didn't get the children back in time. I didn't want to risk my mate and brother. Jade and Chase clung to my back. They can't run as fast as I can, so I didn't ask them to shift and run with me.

As I ran I felt the last week finally catching up with me. No sleep, and little food doesn't sit well with anybody. I leapt over a fallen log and crashed to the ground. I could see the Cullen's in the distance.

They were so caught up in the argument going on in between a female and Jasper they didn't hear us. I used the last of my strength to shift back to human. "Chase, Jade I want you to shift to wolf and run to Jacob. He'll take care of everything. I mean it Chase, run to your dad. Don't try to play the hero."

The little boy had a rebellious streak in him, and thought he should fight anything that got close to his family. After I got a promise out of both of them they began shifting. They hesitated. "Go. I'll be fine. I'm just tired." They turned and swiftly ran away.

I watched them until I saw them reach Jacob. I felt my eyes flutter, but saw something that made them snap wide open. Someone was creeping up behind the wolves. They were all distracted by Chase, and Jade running up and didn't hear them, or smell them. The stench of vampire was too strong around them.

I leapt to my feet with a rush of adrenaline and charged. I tackled the vampire right before he reached the one wolf I would die for without a second thought. _Seth._ My mind sighed his name. I was too weak to change completely. I had managed to pull out some of the strength, reflexes, and speed. I whirled around the vampire in a deadly dance.

He caught me across the ribs with his arm as I twirled away from a fist he sent flying my way. I wasn't quick enough to fight him. He got a weak punch into my cheek, before a furry mass took him to the ground. _Seth._ All consciousness left me and I drifted into a deep dark cradle of darkness.

* * *

I woke up to arguing. "I want my MOMMY TO FEED ME!" a little screech came from the kitchen.

"Your Mommy is asleep. Let me feed you." A voice murmured that broke my heart. _Seth._ He was talking to his daughter.

He hadn't done that ever. I climbed from the bed and used the bathroom quickly before quietly descending the stairs.

"You didn't even make it right. I'm not eating it." I heard my baby's voice state as I hit the last step.

"MOMMY!" I was tackled by a small flurry of curly black hair and flashing black eyes.

"He's trying to make me eat bad Macaroni Mommy. I told him he didn't make it right, but he wouldn't listen to me." I hugged the small form to me.

"That's okay sweetie. He didn't know. I'll make you some macaroni."

I carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair. Seth stood up. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

I had some bruising on my ribs, and across my cheek. The vampire had broken them, but shifters are fast healers. I looked at the macaroni Seth had made for Jade, and wrinkled my nose.

It was all clumped together in the pan, and did in fact look quite unappetizing. I brought the water to a boil and poured the noodles in. It didn't take me long to complete the task. I put Jade's booster seat in a chair and pushed her up to the table.

I sat the macaroni in the freezer for a few minutes. It had cooled enough for her to eat it now. I handed her her fork, and she began to messily eat her food. I motioned for Seth to follow me into the living room. "What are you doing here?" He grimaced a little at my words. I didn't say them very nicely.

"I want to accept responsibility of my mate and child." He looked earnestly into my eyes.

"Why Seth? Why should I believe you? You took Sara Louise from me after I got quite attached t her I might add. You had me call myself mommy to her. Then you just took her away and quit talking to me. You told lies, or at least not complete truths about me, that made everyone think I was a two faced bitch. Emily didn't even want to talk to me for a while. Did you know that when I went into labor, and needed a ride to the hospital no one would answer my calls? I had to call an ambulance to come pick me up. I had her all alone. Do you know how that felt?" I breathed before continuing my rant.

"You haven't been there for us Seth. If you want to be a part of our lives, then you are going to have to prove you aren't going to abandon us again. Jade and I don't deserve it."

He nodded. "I want you to go in there look your little girl in the eyes, and tell her who you are. Answer her questions." I turned and walked back upstairs. "That's where you have to start."


	16. Dead and Gone

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Dead and Gone: T.I ft Justin Timberlake**

* * *

It had been a few months since Seth had told Jade he was her father. She had taken it better than I thought she would. I looked at their retreating forms heading into the forest for a run through the trees.

Seth had admitted to everybody the lies he had spun about me, and taken a punishment merited out by Sam. He had been trying to win my trust back for awhile now, but he had yet to succeed.

I want to believe he is sincere with all my heart, but then I look at shy little Sara Louise who wouldn't have much to do with me and remember him walking away with her.

Cash started coming around again and apologized for ignoring me after he imprinted on Sara Louise. I accepted. My pack was once again strong around me.

I heard my little girl laughing at something Seth was doing. She was so happy to have a daddy. On her birthday she thanked me for giving her what she had asked for and I cried.

I heard a cry in the yard and took off. Jayson and Leah's little boy James had pushed Sara down. I snarled at him and he took off running. I picked little Sara up and carried her inside. The side of her face was all bruised were she hit the rocks, and her little knees were skinned up. She had me kiss all her boo boo's and put band aids on her knees.

I fed her and rocked her gently till she fell asleep. She patted my face with her little hand right before she closed her eyes and whispered. "I love you Momma." Tears sprang to my eyes and flowed freely down my cheeks as I looked at her sleeping form.

"I Love you to Sara."

I laid her down in Jade's bed and walked back into the kitchen were Seth was once again attempting to make macaroni. He was doing better then normal. He turned, "Cadence, Sweetie why are you crying? Are you okay?" I nodded and leapt into his arms.

I pressed my lips to his. "She called me Momma." He cuddled me closer to him ad buried his nose in my hair.

"You are her Momma, Cade. She loves you." I sobbed and he gently stroked my hair. "Cade, I know this sounds a little juvenile, but will you go out on a date with me Friday?" I looked deeply into his eyes and nodded. He beamed and pressed his lips to mine again.

We never went on our date. Seth was supposed to pick me up at eight o' clock on Friday, but he never showed. Didn't call or anything. At first I was pretty pissed and hurt because I was finally ready to let him become a part of my life and he just blew me off.

I walked over to Sue's to get Jade and Sara Louise was still there. Sue stood as I walked in, her eyes furrowed in confusion as Jade and Sara came to greet me.

I looked at the differences in the children. Sara was shy and reserved while Jade was outgoing and spunky. I pulled them to me in an embrace and froze as I caught a faint scent.

A snarl flew from my mouth and I scooped up the girls and ran. I heard the sound of crashing footsteps as I ran. I felt my body tremble wanting to change and howled into the night.

I could hear the sound of ripping clothing behind me as I came into sight of Sam's house. Everyone was gathered there.

"Darius!" I screamed as I dove to the side to avoid the wolf that crashed down where I had been standing.

There was a roar as my pack leapt forward. Sam's pack reacted a little slower, but soon joined the fight. I shifted quickly and ran to a safe haven.

I could hear one of them pursuing me but they paused at the boundary line for a minute, otherwise they would have gotten me. They leapt across the line and were taken down by a very unhappy Emmett.

He grabbed the girls and me and ran to the house. He sat me down next to chase and the Cullen's ran outside to protect their own. Finally I heard the fighting stop ad the Cullen's re-entered the house.

"Who were they? There was only two out there and it took all of us to take them down." I shivered as I remembered my almost forgotten nightmares.

"I think it's time for everyone to hear the story of how my pack was destroyed. Call the wolves."


	17. Down In Flames

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Down In Flames: Stoney LaRue**

* * *

Cash took the kids inside the Cullen's house to play, and Darius, Jayson, Jayme, Zakree, and Myself stood outside in front of the gathering of mythical creatures. I smiled at that thought and took my position at the head.

"As you all know I came to live here five years ago when most of my pack perished, including my parents. What ya'll don't know is how my pack was destroyed. This is a complicated thing for me to tell so please refrain from speaking until I have finished."

I looked at each remaining member of my pack they nodded to me in encouragement and patiently waited for me to begin my tale.

"_It all started around my sixteenth birthday. Everything was going perfect for me. Darius and I were betrothed, I was alpha. My pack was flourishing and everyone fared well under my command. As ya'll are the La Push Tribe we are the Rushing Water Tribe. We shared Montana with one other pack vicious packs that are like the werewolves you see in movies. They killed humans for sport did crazy things during the full moon._

_There was a peace treaty in between our two Tribes. Big Mountain Tribe would not come onto Rushing Water land as long as the members of Rushing Water stayed on their side of the line._

_There was a young female that was expelled from the BM tribe. Bailey. She was small for a BM hunter and kind hearted unlike the others. She sought to become a member of our pack and I allowed her to. She swore her loyalty to me and began serving the tribe. Running patrols, sitting guard. Darius imprinted on her when he saw her._

_Darius and Bailey resisted the imprint at first but finally Darius spoke to me. I believe the words he used was "Cade I love you, and I always will. But, my bond with Bailey is not something I will give up for you. Your not worth it." His words were harsh, and not needed I had been planning on releasing as soon as I found out about their imprint._

_The packs continued to live in harmony for the next few weeks. Cash, Jayson, Zakree, Jamye, and Darius were gone when it happened. I was planning on moving the pack to a more secure location. I still remember the screams of terror my pack made when BM stormed through our reservation. I gathered my warriors and we stood ready to defend the village. We were quickly conquered. They killed everyone. Every man, women, and child. Except me. They left me bleeding and broken in the middle of the shattered village. I managed to pull myself to my feet and set everything on fire. I ran through the blaze and burned parts of my body and a good portion of my hair off. I would have given anything to save my pack. A few months later after several investigations turned up nothing, I sent Darius and the boys down to find a suitable location for us to live. I had no choice but to live with a family member. Somehow the BM tribe has found out our location and will stop at nothing to ensure that every last member of my pack has been killed. Which by default includes Jade, and Chase because they are both under my protection. They have Seth, but they won't kill him. They'll lord him over us. Try to provoke us into making rash decisions. We are going to need help. We won't be able to conquer them alone._

I turned and walked from the group. I picked up Jade and Sara. "Can I go to?" Little Chase ran up and looked me pleadingly in the eyes.

"Ask your Momma Sweetie." He came back a few minutes later with an affirmative.

I loaded them in the car and drove. Edward and Renesmee knew what I was doing. I stopped my car, which I had left at the Cullen's last time I had been there because Jade wanted to run. I got the three children out of the car and led them through the terminal.

Chase handed me a manila envelope and I smiled at the contents. I extracted from the envelope four passports. One for each of the kids and myself.

"Alice." I whispered and bought four tickets. We sat down and waited until our flight number was called. As I settled us into the seat Chase looked at me.

"Are you going to stay to?" I shook my head and looked into his expressive chocolate brown eyes.

"No, Chase. I have to go back. They will take care of you three until I can retrieve you, and if nobody comes back they will ensure you are well taken care of." He nodded and the three children drifted into a deep sleep as the plane took off.

We landed and I rented a car. We drove for awhile, before entering a pair of gates. I looked at the clock tower and smiled as a hooded figure met me. I embraced the scarred figure and looked into her baby blue eyes.

"Welcome to Volterra, Cade." I smiled at her warmly.

"He's fine. I still think you should go back, but I will never break our oath." She smiled through the bandages on her face.

"If all goes well I will be after the bandages come off. If not I'll stay here. They kids will need a werewolf to help them along the way anyhow." I shook my head and thought of the one she left behind.

"Let's get this over with." She nodded and took us to the dark tunnel that would hopefully lead us to my children's protector.


	18. Disturbia

Ch. 1-19 of this Fanfic are by Crazy White Girl. She has decided not the pursure the ending in this and I volunterred to finish it for her. So CHAPTERS 1- 19 OF THE FANFIC ARE BY Crazy White Girl I give all of that credit to her.

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of it's characters.

**Disturbia By: Rihanna**

* * *

I left Volterra with a song in my heart and revenge in my blood. Now that the children were safe it was time for me to retrieve my mate. I looked into the red eyes of the children sitting next to me. They smiled evil smiles at me as we felt the plane touch down. Aro was not only offering the children his protection. He sent me with my own set of guards.

Jane and Alec flanked me as we walked through the airport. People smiled at the children only to rush off when they looked into their eyes and smiled back. We exited the airport and hailed a cab, and rode to my old tribe lands. We paid the driver and he left.

I knew what I was looking for. I passed through the burial grounds and entered a cave. There was a prophecy on the wall that used to hold no meaning to me.

_The one with fire in their eyes, the moon as their skin, the leader who's pack is in ruins and facing danger shall come and she shall receive a gift from her ancestors that will be the savior of immortals alike. Fire is her friend and her foe. Fire destroys, but it can create. Create a better life for her pack. Her mate calls to her and all shall know her wrath. _As I read the prophecy again more writing revealed itself on the wall. _To be read aloud…_

_Fire burns bright_

_Ruling the fight_

_Enemies take flight_

_Stalkers of the night_

_The calm one is right_

_Fire will end the plight_

_Her flame is a fearsome sight_

_Fire flares to dangerous heights_

_Stalker of the Night_

_Lover with a plight_

_You will end the fight_

I exited the cave with Jane and Alec on my heels. I shifted and we ran to Forks. Howls surrounded me as I slid to a stop on Cullen land. Jacob snarled at me and acted as if to attack. I felt a strange sensation in my eyes and growled at him. He yelped and backed off. I looked at Jane she gasped and stepped back. Alice appeared beside me. "Shift back so we can explain."

I went into the Cullen house and shifted back and put on some clothes. I glanced as I went by a mirror and gasped. Where my pupil used to be there was now a flame. I picked a pair of sunglasses up that had been next to the clothes and put them on. My mouth felt awkward so I opened it up and looked. My canines had extended. Not vampire extended, just more predatory like.

There was a burn on my left hip. A tattoo. A red heart was being consumed in flames. I was marked as one with power. I moved with more precision and grace. My reflexes were better. My body more toned. I was now faster, stronger, and smarter than the enemy. I was the monster we had incorporated into our fairy tales. I felt my skin ripple and looked down.

It was like stone. Impenetrable. I was no longer just a shifter. I was no longer quite human. I was something stronger than a vampire and werewolf combined. My nails lengthened and grew pointed. I had taken in the spirit of Chephirah, the little lioness. She was temperamental and dangerous. She would save us.

I stalked outside aware that I was now part lion. My skin had taken on a succulent tawny tan. I walked up to the werewolves and my pack immediately dropped to their knees. "Chephirah, Cadence. We thank you."

Chephirah smirked. "Your welcome little wolves. Cadence is kind enough to allow me to talk through her. She may have absorbed my spirit, but she is a strong one. I'm just here for the ride, and to merit out advice as I see fit."

I twitched slightly and began to pace up and down the line of shifters. I stopped in front of Jacob.

"He is safe." I sat down and smiled evilly. Jane and Alec sat on either side of me.

"Let me tell you a story about a young foolish cub, who thought love conquered all."


	19. Chapter 19

AN- This is icihappi again. This is the last chapter by Crazy White Girl. The story will resume on Chapter 20. Also known as "So Foolish".

________________

I have lost interest in this story. Anyone want to take it and continue? Send me a message and I will send you chapters 1-18.

P


	20. So Foolish

Hi, this is Ashley and I've taken over this story. This will be my first story on fanfiction so I'm sorry if it was stinks. Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm sort of testing things out. BTW my account is icihappi

**Disclaimer- Crazy White Girl owns Ch.1-19 in this. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn characters. I do not own the Twilight series.**

* * *

I paused for a moment. All eyes were on me. I closed my eyes and began:

"The story begins in a small town in Montana. However, it was so long ago that every member of the town was either a shapeshifter, an imprint, or of a shapeshifters' offspring. This town consisted of about 80 shapeshifters. There weren't many rules in this town. One very important rule would be to not interact with the 'tribe'. The 'tribe' was a vicious group of shapshifters with special powers made so they could destroy. These shapeshifts didn't protect people, they destroyed them.

One particular member of this town was a young female. She was a shapeshifter, unlike most females in her town. One day she was sent on a longer patrol and met somebody, or something. She immediately recognized him as a member of the 'tribe', but something about him made her stay and listen to why he was in their territory. She found out that his name was Ravin and he left the 'tribe' because he grew tired of them terrorizing Montana. After one month of secretly meeting they had fallen in love with him and he had convinced her to run away with him. After they ran away they changed their names and got betrothed.

On a spooky, foggy night Ravin was going to find some food when she was attacked. Five massive, repulsive beasts ambushed her. She wasn't shocked that they ambushed her...she was shocked that Ravin was one of the beasts that attacked her. I won't go into details, but let's just say a lot of blood was shed. She passed away later that night. Her soul still haunts the world. She will help anybody that needs these beasts destroyed. That young, foolish girl was me. Chephirah."

After I opened my eyes I noticed the different reactions everybody had. While Sam and Jacob both had an expressionless face, both their packs had feelings of hate rolling off of them. Some of newer wolves' bodies shook with anger; the older wolves just had their hands shaking. Rosalie and Emmett were both very...pissed. Esme, Bella, and Renesmee were very concerned. Jasper and Edward were focused...most likely trying to figure out how to defeat those beasts. Alice was angry, concerned, and confused. Jane and Alec seemed...excited.

"Before anybody says anything listen to what I have to say first...I am here only as a guidance. Otherwise that would be cheating!" I had hoped I could possibly get some type of responce out of everybody. Maybe lighten the mood.

My attempt at lightening the mood did absolutely nothing.

"As I was saying I am only here for guidance. Cadence will lead every pack into the War of the Beasts. Along with Jane and Alec to help. I don't want any attitude from anybody at all. You are all one team and you will learn to cooperate. Vampires and shapeshifters. Shapeshifters and vampires. Are we clear?"

A chorus of mumbled yeahs, uh-huhs, and sures were said throughout the room. Gee, that's the spirit.

"I guess I should give you back Cadence now. Next time I come here I hope you all will be more entertaining. This was quite a dull conversation, don't you think?"

Jacob visibly relaxed and said, "Yeah, this is definitely one of our boring days. Usually we're just kicking some major vampire ass, but no, today we find out we get to fight a war against some plain old werewolves."

"So true Jacob, so true. I guess I should say goodbye now."

"Feel free to drop by at anytime."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." As I prepared myself to take on my spirit form I remembered something I had almost forgotten.

"By the way, when I leave Cadence will faint and wake up in a few hours. She won't remember anything and will probably need someone to explain to her everything...I'll let you decide who that someone is."

As soon as I finished talking I blocked out everything in the world, closed my eyes, and focused. In two minutes I was gone, and Cadence was back in her original body.


	21. New Alpha

**AN**- The next few chapter will have some different people in them. I just felt that this one needed some Sam/Cadence conversation.

**Disclaimer- Crazy White Girl owns Chapters 1-19 of Broken Melody. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters.**

* * *

Cadence POV

WOAH! What happened? Why am I in room that smells like vampires...and wolves? Soon my vision and memories came back to me. I relized Sam was in the same room as me. His gaze was a mix of curosity, apprehension, and bitterness. I was used to the bitterness though. He always seemed to be bitter when he was around me.

"Sam...where am I?"

He chuckled and said, "You seriously don't know? I thought you were some sort of powerful goddess who knows everything. That never has to ask anybody questions at all!"

His comment aggravated me. He wasn't the one who's soulmate missing! He did not have the right to be sarcastic with me. Nobody did. So I growled at him.

"Excuse me Sam! I don't believe that your imprint is missing and a few hours ago had to go leave your child with the Volturi! Now did you?"

That shut him up quickly, and he averted his eyes from the daggers I was shooting at him. Good.

" Now Sam, would you be so kind as to tell me where I am without the sarcastic comments."

"You're at the Cullens. An hour before you returned you read some sort of scripture which caused you to turn into Chephirah. After she explained the whole situation and left your body the Cullens put you up here so you could wake up peacefully."

"And what would the 'situation' be?"

Taking a deep breath Sam explained, " Werewolves have claimed Seth hostage and want to fight a war. The only way we can destroy them is if you, Cadence, take on your role as Alpha for all of our packs. Jane and Alec will be your beta. You have to power to command anybody that is a shapeshifter in La Push. Chephirah will periodically take over your body to give everybody some advise."

I sucked in a breath and let it out. I absorbed all of this information and knew I had a long road ahead of me. I knew there would be many casualties and I knew this war would change everything.

"Wow, are we really going to do this?"

"If you want to save Seth then you must. The future of La Push lies in your hands. Do with it what you must. Gook luck Cadence, you are now my alpha."

Hey, I get to be Sam's alpha! This war has at least one good thing coming out of it. The bad things outnumbered the good by far too many. These beasts have my soulmate. There was no way they were going to be alive after this war. I'd be sure of it, even if it killed me in the process. I only had one question.

"How long do we have?"

"We estimated we have a little over one month. They will come on Christmas Eve to attack. By then we must be trained, ready to fight, and have said our goodbyes."

He stuttered over the last part. I would have too if it weren't for that fact that the people I needed to say goodbye to were either kidnapped or in Volterra.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"No I don't think so."

"If you do just ask Jake or something. I'll be with Emily."

"Of course, Sam. Go spend some time with her."

"Thank you."

As he walked out the door I couldn't help but miss Seth, Sara, and Jade. The only comfort I had was that I knew that Sara and Jade would be safe from any harm that might come to them in La Push, their home.


	22. Thinking

**AN- Just a warning, I'm working without a beta so please try not to criticize the spelling grammer mistakes too much. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Twilight series.**

* * *

After Sam left I had some alone time with myself to think things over. I thought about all the things that had changed in the last 24 hours. That thought led me to thinking that maybe I should make a list. Carlilse once told me that if you make lists it can help reduce stress. I, however, didn't think it would reduce my stess at all. I needed a distraction though, so I made one in my head. My list went like this:

1. Seth missed the date.

2. Seth went missing.

3. I found out some werewolf kidnapped Seth.

4. I sent the children to Volterra to keep them safe.

5. I will be teaming up with Alec and Jane.

6. Chephirah claimed my body.

7. I found out I will be fighting in a war of werewolves versus shapeshifters. With the vampires helping the shapeshifters.

8. I was announced the new alpha of all shapeshifters by Chephirah.

That is one long ass list. How in the world did all of that happen? How did I let this happen? It doesn't matter though. What's done is done. You can't go back in time and change things. Nobody can.

I finally took notice of my surroundings. I was in a room with a green and brown color scheme. The bed and pillow cases were a mix of green and brown. There was a ... chocolate colored dresser? I don't know how to describe it. Deep brown? I have no idea, I was never good with colors. If you ask me we shouldn't have complicated colors; just simple colors. Such as, blue, green, yellow, red, brown, orange, purple, black, and white. Not aqua, peach, eggshell, indigo, lemon, ochre, olive, periwinkle, or puce. The only color that I liked of the 'complicated' group was Ivory. I didn't like the color, just the name. I'm getting off topic though.

Eventually, I got out of the bed and stretched. It felt like I hadn't stood for over a week, so I almost collapsed. I would have, if the bed hadn't held me up. After I stretch, I looked in the mirror that was conveniently juxtaposed by the window. I still had the flame in my eye that had taken over my pupil. It has dulled quite a but though. My canine teeth had also almost gone back to their original size. I checked my left hip and noticed that the tattoo was still there. I wondered if it would always be there. My reflexes and my body were still enhanced. My nails were still lengthened, but no longer pointed, and my body was a mix between human flesh and vampire marble skin.

I sighed, I had all the things I needed to win this war; power, allies, and time. However I knew in my heart that we still lacked something, but I couldn't figure out what.

Walking to the window, I noticed I had a more graceful walk. I wondered if I had changed my wolf form too. I would have to check that out later. I looked out of the window and saw many of the younger wolves casually talking and joking around. Had they found out about the war soon to come yet? If they hadn't, would I be the one to tell them?

As these questions in my thoughts spilled out, the wolves were all called inside by Edward. My guess is that they will soon find out. I did not want to be the one to tell them that they will be fighting a deadly war, in which most of their fellow brothers would be killed in.

I took a whiff of my hair. It smelled like wolves, vampires, dirt, and ... smoke? I, for one, did not like the combination at all and decided to take a shower. I probably wouldn't have time for one once we started training everybody. The energizer bunny came to mind as I thought of this. Maybe that should be our mascot. The Energizer Bunny, Wolf Shapeshifters/Vampires Team. That could possibly work. I'd have to ask everybody about that later.

The scorching water hit my back and traveled down my spine as I stepped in. Surprised is an understatement of how I felt when I noticed that I did NOT feel the warmth on my skin. I felt the water, but it didn't feel hot at all. It just felt like it was my body temperature. That was odd, very odd. Then again a lot of things about me are odd. I looked around for the soap and was not shocked to find designer soap. I mean, come on, they are the Cullens.

When I stepped out I realized I hadn't had any extra clothes. Great. I walked back into the bedroom and saw that my clothes weren't there anymore. In their place was a new pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some converse. I figured out the scent as soon as I walked in. Bella must have come in here to replace the clothes. Alice would never ask somebody to wear this. Never.

After I changed I brushed my teeth and attempted to comb out my hair. The snags came out with ease as I ripped the comb through my hair. It must have been that designer conditioner I used. Not bad, not bad at all. After I finished I looked at myself in the mirror. Could I really be a leader? Not just a leader, but the one that leads the War of the Beasts? The same war that may triumph and destroy all the werewolves in the world, or may fail and kill many innocent people with families, friends, and lives? Could I?


	23. First Alpha Speech

**AN-If you don't understand what she means by 'alpha' she means alpha of all shapeshifter wolves in La Push. Not just her original pack. PM or review if you have any trouble understanding anything. Also the date in the story is November 18, 2010.**

**DISCLAIMER- I still do not own the Twlight series.**

* * *

By the time I finally found my way to the living room it was 9 PM and everybody was getting ready to leave. Most wolves looked excited. The imprint wolves seemed more anxious than excited. I knew why.

Everybody was too busy to notice me coming down, so I cleared my throat for my first big 'alpha' speech...if you could call it a speech.

"Hey, everybody listen up!"

Once I said this all of the wolves head's turned to me. Did I just say a command? Oh crap, I think I did. I will have to get used to that...

"Bear with me, I'm still getting used to this." Many wolves then rolled their eyes. "But if you think I'm going to take any disrespect from you, then you thought wrong! I am your alpha now. Not Sam. Not Jacob. We are ONE pack. There is no "Sam's pack" or "Jacob's pack". There is, however, one La Push pack that will win this...this...War of the Beasts. If you want to win this, then you need to follow my instructions. We will lose brothers and sisters in this. It is inevitable."

The vampires were even focused on me. The only sound there happened to be my voice. Nice. I took a deep, unneeded breath to calm myself.

"I've thought it through. Since the point of shapeshifters and werewolves are to destroy vampires, the Cullens can't fight. They will end up killed and I won't have that. "

After I got a few understanding nods I started again.

"As far as we know the war will start on December 25, 2010. We have a little over a month to train and go over strategies. I expect all of you to make it to training and take part in everything. Things will be in a lot more order now. Tomorrow you will meet here at 6 am. By then you will all have had a night a needed sleep, given an explanation to your family, and be ready to go. The Cullens will take over our shifts. Instead of patrol you will be training, and the Cullens will patrol...Now,are you willing to do all of these things? If not then you will not fight, nor even be in a pack. Although, I highly doubt any of you would not fight. I still should ask..."

Taking another deep breath I asked,

"Is anybody here a useless bastard, that won't fight to protect their family, friends, and imprints?"

After doing a quick scan of the room and heard nobody speak up I started again.

"Good. I should be letting you go now. Remember 6 am. Be there."

After I dismissed everybody Carlisle came up to me.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"What for...?"

"If you hadn't told the pack that we weren't fighting, then my family would have fought until they perished. They hadn't even considered not fighting until you told the pack."

"To be honest, I didn't know what I had said until the words came out. I probably wouldn't have thought of it either."

"Whatever the reason be, thank you."

"Uhm...your welcome."

"If there is anything we could possibly do for you-?

"Actually, could I speak to Jasper. I need to ask him for a favor."

"Sure. He'll be down any minute."

After Carlisle left I pondered about how I was going to ask him this. I'm sure he'd say yes...but.

"Carlisle said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Uhm...yeah."

He nodded, as if urging me to go on.

"Well, is it a possibility you could teach the wolves some new battle moves...you know the ones you used on those newborn vampires? I just figured they should know different varieties. We don't know the werewolves fighting style and we should be more prepared."

"Sure. When did you want to start?"

"Actually, would the day after tomorrow be good? I wanted to review some techniques tomorrow. Then the following month we could learn new ones that I've acquired over the years."

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Oh and I wanted to-"

"Thank me? Yeah I know Carlisle already did."

It occured to me half a second later that it was rude to say that.

"Look, I didn't mean to say-"

"Yeah I know, so the day after tomorrow at 6 am?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there."

I didn't watch him walk gracefully up the stairs. I had bigger, more important things to think about. First thing I needed to do? Find a spot where go could train.

I jogged out into the forest and phased. As soon as I phased 3 familiar voices popped into my head.

Quil-_Cadence?_

Me- _Who else could it be?_

Quil- _Well gee I was just asking._

Me- _Yeah I know, I'm just sort of busy here._

Sam- _Doing what?_

Me- _If you must know I'm_ trying_ to find a spot we could train in._

Jacob- _About 5 miles north there's a pretty big clearing we used during the newborn vampires fight_.

Sam- _But we really didn't train; the Cullens did, we just watched._

Jacob- _Uh, I don't think we'll be able to find a 10 acre clearing close to the Cullen household._

Sam- _Who said we need to be close? We're wol-_

Me- _Would you two stop arguing for one second? Jake, I'll check it out. Sam, do you have any suggestions._

Sam- _If you gave me a moment I could-_

Me- _Good, now didn't I tell you guys to go home and rest._

Quil- _I am_ _running home as we speak. I just wanted to think a little bit first._

Sam- _That reminds me. I have no idea what I'm going to tell Emily_.

Me- _Gee, I don't know the truth?_

Sam- _If I were next to you I would've punched you in the face._

Me- _Aren't we feeling a little violent, and to your new aplha!_

Sam- _Don't remind me._

Me- _Didn't you listen to my speech at all?_

Jake-_ I think he stopped listening after "I am your alpha now!"_

Sam- _Shut up, Jacob Black._

Jake- _Why don't you come here and make me._

By now Quil had already left. It was near 10 P.M.

Me- _Can you two stop fighting for one minute? Hey, I already told you two twice to go home and rest. Do you need an_ order_?_

Sam- _Ugh, can you not let this whole "alpha" thing get to your head? It's already big enough._

Me- _I'm serious. Go home._

Sam- _Whatever. I'll see you at 6 am...Cadence._

Jake- _Actually I wanted to talk to you alone._

Just as Jake said this, Sam phased out.

Me- _Okay, shoot_.

* * *

**AN-**This is officially the longest chapter I've ever writen. 1,401 words! It may not seem like a lot, but for me it is. So try not to burst my bubble... **PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	24. Schedules

**DISCLAIMER- How many times must this be said? SIGH. I do not own the Twilight series.**

* * *

**PREVIOUS**

Jake- _Actually I wanted to talk to you alone._

Just as Jake said this, Sam phased out.

Me- _Okay, shoot_.

* * *

Jake-_ So...you think you can actually do this?_

Me- _Do what, Jacob?_

Jake- _You know, lead all the packs._

Me- _I've been an alpha before._

Jake- _Well yeah, but your pack was used to working together. To sharing one mind. Ours aren't._

Me- _How so?_

Jake- _For starters, you'll need to learn how to deal with non-stop arguments._

Me- _Isn't that a little immature?_

Jake- _Yeah, but does it really matter._

Me-_ I get it, is there anything else you wanted to say?_

Jake- _Forget it, maybe I'll talk to you when you actually understand._

With that final note, Jake phased out. He's probably pissed at me right now. He'll get over it in the next few days, or tomorrow, if I'm lucky.

After a few minutes I arrived at the clearing Jake told me about. It was about 6 acres a hard, clay-like dirt. The perimeter was filled with lush Evergreen trees. The stumps were pretty deeply rooted. They could probably withstand a lot of weight. Good. The last thing we needed was people coming here to find half of the forest's trees knocked over. I decided this would be our training spot. It was the best place we could come up with.

I returned to the Cullen household an hour later. I needed to show the Cullens how to run patrol. Edward, or course, had heard me and rounded up the ones that would be patrolling. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Nessie were patiently waiting on the white, velvety sofa.

"I'm guess Edward already told you why you're all here?"

After a few nods and a couple eye rolls, I preceded.

"Okay then, here's the patrolling schedule. Edward and Alice, you'll take Sundays and Mondays. Esme and Emmett you will take Tuesdays. Rosalie and Jasper will take Wednesdays. Carlisle and Bella will take Thursdays. The shifts will be all day to avoid any unnecessary confusion. Jane and Alec will be patrolling will be patrolling and Fridays and Saturdays. They will also help with Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday training sessions."

"Esme and Nessie, would you two be kind enough to help keep the wolves' appetite in order? If they are hungry, they don't focus very well."

Esme replied sweetly, "Of course I will! It's the least I can do."

Nessie agreed, "Sure thing!"

"Then it's settled. Esme and Nessie will prepare meals for the wolves during their training. Carlisle, since you work at the hospital I wouldn't dare expect you to leave work for the next month. That's why you will only patrol on Thursdays. If that's okay?"

"You don't even have to ask." Carlisle was astonished I had even asked him if it was okay.

"Then everything it set. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie will help training on Fridays and Saturdays. Esme and Nessie will cook the meals during training. Carlisle will only patrol on Thursdays. Are there any questions, concerns, or comments?"

Yes, I added the last part because I knew there would be. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"But why can't I be with Rosie!"

I sighed and patiently answered, "I think we all know that you would get distracted."

"I would not!" He sank low into his seat and pouted.

Rosalie smiled and said, "Don't worry we still get Sundays, Mondays, and Thursdays together."

Emmett grumbled something that sounded like "this sucks", but I'm not sure.

"Oh, I almost forgot. A few of the imprints might come here to help Esme and Nessie cook, but I'm not sure yet."

Esme nodded and Nessie smiled. Nessie's best friends, besides her family and Jacob, were the imprints.

Even though I already had an 8 hour nap today, I felt exhaustion take over me.

After I yawned, Carlisle suggested that we all relax and enjoy some much needed "time with loved ones". I did not want to stay for _that_ and told them I was going to head home.

After we said our goodbyes I phased back. There was nobody in my head, so I did a quick perimeter to make sure that nothing had gotten by us when I was talking to the Cullens. By now it was 2 am and I was about to collapse. I took out my keys from my pocket and slowly turned the lock on my front door. Everything inside was exactly how I had left it. It's funny how so many things can change in the blink of an eye.

While waiting for Seth to pick me up for our date I cleaned up the house quite a bit. All of the dishes were washed and put away, the carpet was vaccumed, the house dusted, the pantry organized, and all of Jade's toys picked up. I walked by Jade's room. I could smell her scent as if she was standing right next to me. I would do anything to be able to hold her in my arms, but I knew she was safer with Aro than in La Push. Aro had given me their number. Apparently they decided that since times have changed maybe an emergency cell phone could come in handy. It did. He said to call if I needed anything or if I just wanted to speak with any of the children. That reminds me, tomorrow I'll have to remember to give Nessie Aro's phone number. She'll probably want to talk to Chase.

I began to wonder how Jade was doing. She was probably trying to tough it out and show she was "a big girl" and not be afraid of when she would she her famlily again. She was always trying to be brave. I'd also have to call her tommorow. I missed my little girls. Sara Louise is probably so quiet and shy right now. I'll talk to her and reassure her that her daddy will be just fine and things would all go back to normal in a little bit. Now if only I could reassure myself that.

Those were my last thoughts before my head hit the pillow and sleep came over me.

* * *

**AN- Sorry if it's so short. I wanted the training scene to be a new chapter, because it could possibly break my record for my longest chapter. Anyway reviews are appreciated. They are very appreciated. It helps me know if I'm just writing this story to myself. They also encourage me to stop zoning out and write longer chapters more quickly. So... PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	25. Training

**DISCLAIMER- I promise I will never own the Twilight series.**

* * *

It seemed as if right when I fell asleep, I had woken up. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read 4:30 a.m. I've got 2 choices right now. Choice A would be to fall asleep again and hope I wake up on time. Choice B was to get up now, and hope I'll get more sleep tomorrow. Usually, I would have chosen choice A, but today was very important. I, being the responsible alpha I am, chose choice B today.

With a groan, I pushed myself up and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself and decided I would take a shower tonight. After all, I would be rolling around in the dirt all day. After I made my second decision of the day, I went to the kitchen. Our refrigerator was very limited in supplies. Basically all we have is milk, yogurt, ice cream, leftovers, and various fruit. I went into our pantry and the choices were very limited also. After weighing out my options, I decided on a smoothie.

I took out the fruit from our fridge. We had strawberries, bananas, blueberries, oranges, and watermelon. I shrugged and mixed all of it together. I added some yogurt at the last minute. Surprisingly, it tasted great. Maybe after all this is done I could go to one of those cooking classes that people are always talking about. Well, normal people talk about it. Wolves and vampires tend to not care as much. The whole smoothie would probably last me about 2, maybe 3 days. If I was lucky, which I never am.

After I finished, the clock read 4:49 a.m. I did the mental math and figured it would be 1:49 p.m. in Volterra right now. I quickly dialed the number and held my breath, hoping they would answer. They did. Well, most specifically, Aro did.

"Ah. Cadence."

"How did you know it was me and not some stalker or salesperson?"

"We do have Caller ID, dear."

"I do find that rather interesting."

"I guess you could consider that...interesting. Excuse me for being so blunt, but is there a specific reason you called?"

"Actually I just wanted to talk to the kids."

"Ah, yes the children. They are so well-mannered. Their mothers must have taught them well."

That formed a tight knot in my stomach from remembering someone's mother. I quickly pushed that thought away. I shouldn't think of her anymore. It's just not quite...right.

"They must have, Aro. May I speak to Jade first?"

"Yes, infact she's here right now."

I could hear Jade is the background trying to ask Aro politely if she could talk to me. I could also hear Chase speaking to Sara Louise. I heard soft whimpers coming from her. Right when they stopped, Jade immediately came onto the phone.

"Mommy, it is really you?"

"Hi, sweetie! It's mommy!"

"I miss you so much, when can i see you again?"

I thought over my answer carefully. It was a possibility that I could never see Jade again. I would never tell her this. She's just so young...

"I don't know yet honey..."

"What about daddy? Will I see him soon?"

I bit my lip. I would make sure she saw Seth again. She may not see me again, but she will see Seth. If I die in the war, Seth will take care of her. Seth will survive this.

"Very soon. You shouldn't worry about it. We will take care of you, Jade."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand later. Are you being nice to Sara and Chase?"

"Yes, mommy."

"What about Aro, Caius, and Marcus?"

"Yes, mommy. I've been using my manners a lot. It gets very hard sometimes."

I laughed and shook my head. "I know, honey. It does get very hard."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Jade."

"Chase wants to talk to you, mommy."

"Ok."

I heard the faint shuffling as Jade passed the phone to Chase.

"Hello?" Chase voice was somehow different. I couldn't figure out why though.

"Chase, it's Auntie Cadence."

Nessie had suggested that Chase call the pack by Auntie this or Uncle that.

"Hi, Auntie."

"Hi, Chase. Did you need anything?"

"I wanted to know if I could talk to mommy."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she calls you today. It's been pretty busy around here."

"Ok...what happened, Auntie Cadence? Why did we have to leave?"

"There's a situation here that made it unsafe for you three to be here. In about a month, you may come home again."

"Okay, and could you please talk to Sara Louise? She's very upset."

"Sure thing."

I heard some sniffles in the background and a quiet hello.

"Sara Louise?"

Another sniffle. "Yes?"

"It's Auntie Cadence."

"Oh, hi mommy."

My heart swelled as soon as she said mommy.

"Hi, angel. Is something wrong?"

I heard another short sniffle. "No..."

"You can tell me if something is bothering you. You're my daughter."

"Does that mean Jades my sister?"

I could hear the excitement in her voice. It made me smile.

"Yes, angel it does."

"I can't wait to tell her! She'll be so excited!"

"Now, is something wrong?"

"Not anymore, you made it all better. Thank you, mommy. I love you."

No, even I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.

"I love you too." My voice started breaking at the end.

"Bye, mommy."

"Bye, angel."

I heard a click, and then the dial tone. I don't know how long I stood there smiling. Jade and Sara Louise were my daughters. They love me, and I love them. Seth loves me, and I love him. If life weren't so complicated then maybe we all would've figured this out a long time ago. Seth wouldn't be kidnapped by werewolves right now either.

That thought brought me back to this world. I quickly glanced at the clock and it read 5:20 a.m. With a sigh of relief I headed back to my bedroom. After searching through my closet, I settled for a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. At about 5:30, I was ready to go. I grabbed the paper with Aro's number on it and walked out the door.

I jogged into the forest and phased. I let my senses take over and caught Jane's scent. She must have ran by here a few minutes ago. After a few minutes, I found Alec's scent. It was about 2 hours old. Eventually, I got to the Cullens.

Esme and Nessie were putting some food items away. Carlisle was about to go to work. Emmett and Jasper were working on some video game. Rosalie was upstairs doing whatever she always does. I have no idea. Bella was reading a book about the Civil War in their study. Edward was in the study. He was probably researching legends about werewolves. Not that a silly legend could help us that much. Alice was sitting by their fireplace, looking through some sort of French catalogue. The clock on the fireplace mantle read 5:45.

"I better get going. Hey, if anybody gets lost tell them to come to the meadow that they used during the newborn battle."

Carlisle laughed, "I have a feeling they won't get lost."

"Hey, that is my back-up plan. We all know sometimes they get a little...confused."

"Ha! A little?" Rosalie was walking downstairs by now and joined in on the conversation.

"Maybe, I'm still undecided about that."

Bella murmured something about Switzerland, and Edward let out a low chuckle. How random.

Suddenly, Alice came up to me with a small box that was wrapped in eloquent, silk wrapping paper. Who wraps presents in silk?

"It's for you. We all figured you might need it."

I gently took of the silk and opened the box. Inside was a silver watch. It was one of those old-fashioned ones that people put in their pockets, not around their wrists.

"Wow, Alice. Thank you." I really was surprised. Why didn't I think of taking a watch with me?

"I suggested a gold one, but Edward said silver would suit you better. He would know, he's been in your head."

"I refuse to let that last comment bother me. However, I do love the watch. Thank you."

"It really was no problem" Alice commented.

"I guess I better head out now, though."

"Good luck with them Cadence."

"Yeah, you'll need it." Rosalie added.

I walked out into the forest and ran to the spot I picked out for training. It was about 5:45 by now and I had some time to myself before the wolves got here. I began thinking about how Jane and Alec were doing here, in Forks. Jane and Alec had been educated about La Push shapeshifters the night before. So they wouldn't need to attend today's session. Also, it was their say to patrol.

Suddenly, I felt a tingeling sensation and knew it wouldn't be long until the wolves got here.

A few minutes later Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady got here. Cash, Jayson, Zakree, Jamye, and Darius followed soon after them. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil were the last ones to get here. I couldn't scold them though. 1) They were on time with three minutes to spare. 2) I would've gotten here at the same time as they did, if I wasn't the alpha.

Once I had gotten everyone's attention I told them to get with a partner. While they were getting together I explained the instructions.

"Once you get with a partner, you will fight. I will come by to all of you and give you some tips. We will do this for a few hours. Once we are through with that we will review some moves and techniques that helped us during the battles we have fought. At noon we will go to the Cullen household and eat some lunch. At one we will review some additional techniques. Around 4 we will start fighting again. This time you will remember to use the techniques you have reviewed. I will once again come around to help you."

By the end of the instructions, they had all phased into wolf form. I stepped back and let them start fighting. I have to admit...they're great fighters. The first partners I went to were Leah and Jacob.

I didn't bother phasing into a wolf. It would be easier without the 15 additional voices in my head yelling out their next move. It would also help the wolves that were fighting. My human voice sticks out better than if it were inside their head. I started yelling out tips for Jacob and Leah as they collided with each other. I was surprised at how well they were doing. Once I told them something, they immediately got it. Was it just because I was the alpha? Yet again, I have no idea.

I went to each partner and the same thing happened. Maybe they were just fast learners. Soon we started reviewing some techniques that they used during the newborn battle. They modified them so that the moves could work on wolves too. Before we knew it, it was noon.

"Okay everybody, that was a great first half of the practice. You now have one hour to get lunch, visit your imprints, etc. Nessie and Esme have prepared a nice meal at the Cullen household, if anybody wants to come."

Right when I finished everybody went off into different directions. Jake, Embry, Collin, and Brady accompanied me to the Cullen household. The way there was silent. I was going through some techniques that we would learn in the next few hours. Jake was probably thinking about visiting Nessie. I'm sure Collin and Brady were thinking about the food. I honestly don't have a clue as to what Embry was thinking.

As soon as me crossed the threshold into the Cullen's house, Jake ran to Nessie and they kissed each other. I didn't pay attention to them that much. It reminded me too much of Seth.

Esme and Nessie had prepared spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, macaroni casserole, chicken broth, and some sub sandwiches. They had gallons and freshly squeezed oranges juice on the table. Gee, even with food they go all out.

Every single item they served was by far the best I've ever had in my life. Screw the cooking lessons from grandmas, I want cooking lessons from them! It seemed that Jake, Embry, Collin, and Brady enjoyed it just as much as I did. Really, who wouldn't?

After I finished eating I went up to Nessie and pulled out the number from my pocket.

"Thank you so much for lunch Nessie. That was probably the best food I've ever tasted in my life."

Nessie sheepishly replied,"I've made better. I was just sort of nervous that everybody would hate it."

I scoffed. "Nonsense, Nessie. That food was great, and you know it! Anyway, I've got something from you."

"What it is?" Nessie tried to peek behind my back.

"Aro gave me their emergency cellphone number. So if you wanted to talk to Chase, just call him."

Nessie's emotions were a mix of happiness and gratitude. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much!"

Nessie suddenly hugged me. Very tightly, I should add.

"It was no problem, Nessie!"

"Just...thank you." Nessie then let me go. "I'm going to go tell Jake, see you later."

"Bye, Nessie."

At least I made Nessie very happy today. A few minutes later I said my goodbyes and walked back to the training spot.

The rest of the day we basically did the same thing. It was great that we had taken a day to review. In the end, we were all caught up and ready to learn some new moves tomorrow.

"Alright everybody, it's 6 p.m. and the training session for today it over. Go home, eat dinner, and get some rest for tomorrow. We'll be learning some new things from Jasper."

After everybody left, I started walking back. Mostly because I didn't want to deal with all the voices in my head. I was halfway back to my house and the last wolf finally phased back. So I stripped and phased. It felt great. It took me 3 minutes to jog back to my house. Just when I reached the porch it started to drizzle.

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. I didn't bother will dinner, my lunch would satisfy me for the night. After I finished taking a shower, I changed into some sweats and stumbled into my bedroom. It only took about 3 minutes before I was out for the night.

**AN- **I was going to update this last night, but the laptop shut down and erased the ending and all of the editing. Also if the grammar is incorrect, I apologize. I have no beta. I am still looking for one. Anyway, I beat my record! 2,734 **words**! Also, please **review**, it would really make my day **:D**


	26. Kidnapped

**AN-**I got this idea from Twihard Fanpire. BTW, thanks for the review. This is starting about an hour before Seth and Cadence's date. I hope you enjoy. Also please review or PM me if you want more Seth... :D

**DISCLAIMER- I will never own the Twilight series.**

**SETH POV**

I know I am the luckiest man in the world. I've got two wonderful children, lots of family, and a perfect imprint. No not perfect, she's way better than perfect. She's nice, smart, charismatic, graceful, attractive, caring, strong, and very very forgiving. How could I have made such a huge mistake with Sadie? I mean, she's nice and all, but she has so many faults. She's nothing compared to Cadence. Ah, Cadence. Even her name is beautiful.

I sat at the kitchen counter in my house. The date wasn't for another hour, but I was just too excited for it. I had already dropped off Sara Louise at my mom's house. Everything would be perfect. We would go to Port Angeles for dinner, then take a walk in one of the parks, then I would beg for forgiveness and...

My thoughts were interupted as my nose caught scent of something. The scent was a weird mix of pine trees, grass, and blood. Human blood.

Before I could even react I heard a crash in my living room. Whatever I had smelt was coming closer. A whole second had passed before they had advanced into my kitchen. I quickly stood up and stood my ground. Then, they made it through the doorway.

There were 4 of them, and they all looked the exact same. The iris of their eyes were a deep black, but instead of white around them, it was yellow. They towered over me by at least a foot. They were all probably about 7 feet, 5 inches. One of them was about 7 feet, 8 inches. Each of them wore a black shirt and a black pair of sweatpants. Their glares could make a mafia cower and run away. I wasn't joking, even I cringed a little bit when I saw them.

Another second had passed before a malicious smile appeared across their faces.

"Now, Boss?" One of them had asked.

"Now." The tallest one answered.

I didn't even have a chance to blink, as a half a second later they attacked. I tried to fight them. I punched, kicked, and used all of the self defence moves I had learned. They made as much impact as a little girl punch a brick wall. It wasn't really much of a fight, they just grabbed me while I struggled against them.

One of them whispered into my ear, "If you stop struggling we won't kill your precious little imprint and children."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. Had they captured them too? Was I the cause of it?

The tallest one spoke up. "Are you now willing to cooperate?"

I barely had enough energy to even nod my head, but if he had my imprint and children I would do whatever he says.

"Good. That was easier than I thought." He chuckled. The sound of his laugh made me want to puke. That son of a-

"Boss, shouldn't we be getting out of here? They might catch onto us."

"Patience. Even if they did, we could dispose of them as easily as a human could dispose of a soda can."

"Okay Boss, whatever you say."

"That is the way it always is. I am getting off topic. Now, as I was saying, that was easier than I thought this would be. I thought that maybe you would have caught onto us by now. We've been following you for months now, Seth. Ever since we found out Cadence was alive we've been trying to find her. Once we did we followed her. We found some of her weaknesses. Her liabilities. He thought of her precious child, but we wanted to crush her emotionally, then physically. So once we get you back to our camp, we will capture the child."

My hands were clenched into fists. My jaw was snapped shut. My spat through my teeth, "You. Won't. Touch. Jade. Ever. Do. You. Understand."

It wasn't a question at all. It was a demand, and their response was only making me more full of rage and disgust.

"Ha! How do you think you will stop me? Call of of your 'wolf' friends! They are not and will never be wolves. They are shapeshifters. We are wolves."

Ah, so they were werewolves. This. Really. Sucks.

"Now, let's get going. We want to be out of state by the time they figure out that you are missing." While he said this, they were shoving me out the broken door and into the moonless night. It was dark, but my eyes could see. There was a black van. How inconspicuous.

One of the wolves holding onto me commanded me to get in.

"Get in. If you do not obey then we will knock you out. If you put up a struggle we will kill you."

I already knew that I would somehow end up trying to fight them. So, instead of testing my restraint, I tested their patience.

"I refuse to get in. What are you going to-" Before I could finished my statement I felt something hit the back of my head and I collapsed. Darkness enveloped me.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I became aware of my new surroundings. I was in the back of a truck. There were more wolves, about 6 of them now, crammed with me in the back. They weren't kidnapped though, they were just watching me. They did enjoy my 'humerous' attempt to find a way out. Frustrated by their constant mocking I finally asked, "Where am I and where are we going?"

One of the werewolves answered me. "You're in the back of a moving truck, genius. You are going to Montana."

"Why the hell am I going to Montana?" I found his answer very odd.

"You're going to Montana because that is where we live. You know, our _home._" He and his cronies guffawed at whatever joke he had somehow said.

"So you actually have a home? Not just a cave?" I acted sincerely surprised, even though I wasn't. It probably isn't a real home anyway. Just a campsite that they take their dead bodies to.

Suddenly it was very silent. The cronies stopped laughing and stared at the wolf who I was talking to. One of them said, "You gonna take that, Zile? From a _shapeshifter_?"

The way he said 'shapeshifter', made me want to smack him. He sounded like we were some type of annoying bug, or something like that.

The wolf I was talking to, Zile, glared at me. He clenched his fists, and his yellow eyes turned completely black. There was a shift in the atmosphere around me. He spat at me, "No. I will teach him a lesson."

As he said this he had crawled over to me, the truck was too small to stand in. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up. I tried to keep a poker face, but it was growing increasingly difficult.

"I will teach him to never speak to me with disrespect ever again." By now he was growling, my poker face was turning into a mix of fear and anger. He raised his fist to the position you would take to punch someone.

"Do you want to know what I will now do to you? I will-"

"ENOUGH."He was cut off by a voice that sent shivers down my spine. It was the same wolf I saw earlier. The tallest one. As soon as he said this Zile dropped his hand from my collar and sat back down. It finally clicked, this wolf was the alpha.

Zile sheepishly replied, "My apologies, Boss."

Okay, I have no idea what the alpha's name is, but I'm guessing that if I call him "Boss", I could score some major brownie points with him. However, I do have some self-respect and would not do that unless it is my last resort.

"Now, you will get one thing straight. Do not hurt Seth Clearwater...yet. We need him to be alive for part of the plan. The other part you may to what you wish, but we need him alive for this first part. Do you understand?"

The were many things that creeped me out in that command. 1) How did he know my name? 2) What plan? 3) Why would I need to be alive for the first part. 4) Why did they want to kill me?

Several mischievous smiles were thrown at me. "Yes, Boss." They all said at once.

The alpha smirked and walked away. Well, more like jumped back to the front seat. Which reminded me...

"So...when will we get to Montana, I am kind of hungry."

"Soon, mongrel."

"Well, then...can we stop at a McDonald's, or something."

The glares I got were enough to stop me from asking again when I got no answer. Great, this is going to be a long ride.


	27. Rain Droplets

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Neither do I own any of it's characters. Sadly, I don't own Cadence either. This goes for every single chapter.**

* * *

So far, my morning has been a exact repeat of yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that. I woke up, drank a smoothie, called Jade and Sara Louise, worried, and I am now on my way to the Cullen's house. It wasn't raining, so decided to walk. The weird thing is, right after I fell asleep, it started storming. However, now the sky was clear of rainclouds. For once, I walked _slow_. I don't mean slow, drag yourself to first period math class slow, I mean take the time to really admire nature slow. I was always in nature, I just never really admired it. When I did, I noticed every rain droplet from last night on each individual leaf. I also noticed how different each leaf was. It was like fingerprints; they all had different patterns on themselves. The sky was a beautiful mix of red, purple, yellow, blue, and a subtle hint of black. The forest was damp, but not muddy. As soon as this war is over, I'm going to take Jade, Sara Louise, and Seth out here. I imagined all the nice times we would have together. It would be perfect.

As soon as I finally had my moment of happiness, it was gone. I felt the tingle of somebody phasing and remembered, we were in a war. There was no time for contempt or happiness. My focus needs to be on strategies. People are depending on me. I refuse to let them down.

I started running, sprinting actually, to the Cullens' house. It was early, they wouldn't expect me so soon. However, if we wanted a chance to win, we needed an alpha who was devoted. All their focus needed to be on the people they were protecting, and how they were going to protect them. Not about the stupid sky, mud, leaves, and rain.

The ground grew less damp the closer I got to the Cullen household. It was Thursday, so that means Rosalie and Jasper were on patrol. I could hear the soft thuds as it began to drizzle. I slowly ascended the stairs that led to they door. I didn't bother to knock, they already knew I was here.

I was drawn into the kitchen by the delicious smell of Esme's cooking. Nessie was still sleeping; Esme told me she's been having trouble falling asleep lately. I wonder why. From what I've been hearing from the pack's thoughts, all the imprints were. It only makes sense too. Would you have a little case on insomnia if you might lose your soulmate and have your world come crashing down on you?

I sighed and looked up. Esme was staring at me, I could practicly taste the amount of concern she was pushing out. Was this what Jasper felt like all the time?

Before she could even ask the question I knew she would ask, I had already answered her.

"I'm fine, Esme." The look of disbelief she had told me that I needed to reassure her more. "Really, I was just thinking. Zoning out, you know? Lot's of people do it."

"Are you absolutely sure that you're okay? I can-"

"No need. I am fine, Esme. I promise."

"Okay, then..."

I left the kitchen so she could continue in peace, and trudged into the living room. The fireplace was already on, making it uncomfortably hot in there. As soon as I thought this, Edward had already turned it off. Score one for the mind reader. Edward, or course, heard this and laughed. I glared at him and thought, "Minus one for the mind reader."

This just made him laugh even more. He better stop soon, or I'll-

Before I could even finish that thought, Nessie blew past me and into the kitchen. I could hear her rushing around, opening the fride, and cracking some eggs. Esme was trying to assure Nessie to go back to bed. Esme said she could take care of today's meals, and that Nessie could help tomorrow. I couldn't help but agree with Esme. Jacob didn't focus very well when Nessie was having any sort of issue. That includes _every_ single issue. Sometimes I knew more about imprints than I have ever wished to know. I shuddered at this thought.

I entertained myself for the next 20 minutes by timing Emmett on his new video game. His record was 4.68 seconds to finish one round. He blamed the slowness on the game graphics. Yeah, right.

As the clock on the fireplace mantle got closer to 6 o'clock, time seemed to go a lot slower. I decided to just leave early. Around 5:45, I bid my goodbyes and left.

The sky had changed into a deeper red and purple; the blackness had already faded. I remember my old fifth grade teacher called skies like this "Johnny Appleseed skies". I smiled at this memory. It seemed like it was centuries ago, not 9 years ago. I slowed my walk, this time because I didn't want to be there too early. I wouldn't waste time enjoying nature again.

It only took me about 5 minutes to get to the clearing. That meant it would be another 5 minutes before they started to show up. Today, we would begin with some fights with a partner, learn some new moves, have lunch, fight again, review, then go home. This was normally how our schedule was. However, because I was alpha, I got together with the Cullens' on Saturdays and Sundays to plan some strategies. On Monday the Cullens and wolves would get together and discuss how much progress we've had, our plans, and a possible day off. By possible day off, I mean I would suggest it, and they'd complain until they get 2 days off. I usually agreed, they all needed it.

* * *

Once training was done, I waited until the sun set to go home. I admit it, it's more peaceful to walk home at twilight than afternoon. The rare aurora I got in reward was well worth the wait. Once I got home, I took a picture of them with my camera. I would show my family once they returned home. They would love it.

After I saved the picture, I put the camera back in it's drawer and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my face. The 3 hours a night of sleep I've been getting should have taken it's toll on my looks and strength, but it hadn't. I looked the exact same as the day I read that scripture. I was strong, too. I wondered why Chephirah hadn't shown up yet? Did this mean I was doing my job right? Had she given up on me?

I wondered this as I took a shower, changed into pj's, and climbed into my bed.

Even if she hadn't already given up on me, I was already starting to give up on myself.

I closed my eyes, and for the first night two weeks, I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**AN-**If you want some mood music, I could tell you what I listened to while writing this chapter. River Flows in You by Yiruma. It's beautiful.

Once again, please review. It would make my day :D

Also, would you rather have shorter chapers sooner, or longer chapters later?


	28. Prison?

**DISCLAIMER- Why must I do this every chapter? I do not own the Twilight series.**

* * *

**SETH POV **

My last meal was two days ago. Since wolves eat a lot more than humans do, it feels like I haven't eaten in a week. This plain sucks. The last time I asked them, which was about 5 minutes ago, they said we were close. As if I could trust them, they told me that yesterday!

I spent the next 3 hours distracting myself thinking how my date with Cadence should have gone. I wondered weither I would ever have a chance to see her again. As much as I didn't want to stay here, I would rather she stay in La Push, safe.

The truck I was in thudded to a stop. As soon as it stopped the trunk(of which I was still in) rattled open and gasped.

I felt like I'd gone back to 200 years ago. It wasn't a city, or a town...it was a village. About 40 teepees outlined the small, but beautiful lake that took up the eastern side of the village. A large pit took up the center of the village, it was probably for fire during the night. The west and north were composed of food, skins, etc. The south had absolutely nothing covering it. There were tons of people here. Unlike the werewolves, they had more traditional dress on. Why would the werewolves dress modernly, but their village dress more traditional? I had a million questions, which I'm sure would never be answered.

"Follow", Boss commanded me.

I was pushed forward by Zile, which I believed was his beta. I actually didn't mind, I probably would've stood there for hours just taking in the new scenery. As our group walked through the village, I noticed more things. The people here weren't human. They had human qualities, but something was off. Their scent was different. Not even one of them looked at us. They weren't exactly ignoring us, it was like you're sneaking up on someone and they have no idea that you're there.

After about 5 minutes we were a mile away from the village and I asked one of the questions that was bugging me.

"Where are we going?"

Zile suprised me by answering.

"We're already here. We're taking you to where you'll be staying."

Even though his answer just gave me more questions than I had before I nodded my head, as if I understood. With a sigh he tried again,

"Don't you get it? You are our hostage. Therefore we have to take care of you; feed you and stuff like that. However, that doesn't mean you're going to stay with us. You'll always have someone guarding you; making sure you don't escape. Okay."

"Got it." Was all I could respond.

We walked for another few minutes until a small stone cabin came into view. It was completely covered in moss, and if we hadn't come to a sudden halt, I would've missed it. The stones looked liek they could break apart if a bird had landed on it. They were at least a 2 hundred years old, maybe more. Boss came up to the stone cabin and walked in. There were a few thumps and clanks, then Zile pushed me forward into the barely standing stone building.

I was pushed in just in time to see that below the small structure, was an underground staircase. Odd, very odd. Once again, Zile pushed me forward and I have to admit I've already gotten used to him.

After about 30 minutes of walking(very slowly I might add), we ended up at a large 200 year old door. Boss pushed it forward with little effort and it clanked open.

The room looked like a hotel from a picture in an ad. It was totally out of place. This room looked so modern, but everywhere else looked centuries old. The color scheme was a brown and blue. The walls were a light baby blue with a light suede color border. The bed was a complete mixture of blues and browns(as were the carpets). It had a dresser and a bathroom. Was I in the right place? Oh my...it had a PANTRY.

It took all of my might not to go and attack the pantry, my stomach rumbled in anticipation. Boss and Zile heard this, but made no move to acknowledge it. I counted to 400 before I couldn't take it.

"What now?"

"You'll be kept here in prison." Zile answered

"This is your PRISON?" I asked, amazed.

"We don't have many visiters, or captives..." ,Zile eyed me in suspicion before continuing, "We figured, if they're going to die, why not more their last moments comfortable? See we're not all that evil."

For the first time in my life, I lost my appetite.

"Young Tari will make sure you are well fed. You know? Make sure your "comfortable." The way he said comfortable made it seem like an inside joke. Boss laughed too, and I knew I would find out soon enough.

"Goodbye, and may you have a good night."

With that farewell, Boss and Zile closed and locked the century old door and I could hear Zile yell, "Don't even try to escape, it's surrounded by magic!"

There goes what I had been planning on doing for however long they will keep me here. All I wanted to do was go home and be with my girls. I hope they're safe...

**AN-** I know it's been a long time, and I apologise. I've been busy with many things...school, honor's tests, study, winterguard, choir. etc. It's Spring Break now, so for the next week I won't have much to do! I'll try to get a few more chapters out :)

By the way, Please review? :D


	29. Anger

**DISCLAIMER- For the umpteenth time I do not own the Twilight series.**

**

* * *

**

**Cadence POV **

Once again, I was in my human form. It made me have more "authority" over certain people. Our training was coming to an end. It was now one week until the war. Our hardcore nonstop training has given me the greatest pack of shape shifters I've ever seen. It wasn't enough. We needed more wolves, more training, and more hope. We had vampires on our side, but that wouldn't help. Those wolves were faster, stronger, and better fighters than vampires.

"Okay, guys, that's all for today! Go home, relax, and be ready for tomorrow."

I started on my walk to the Cullen house. Chepirah had not come back to help me at all, and I doubted she would.

As I walked through the doors, I was greeted by Esme. She offered me some food, but I politely refused. I wasn't that hungry. More sick to my stomach, actually. After I left the kitchen, I wandered into their living room. Emmett and Rose were playing a game of cards. Carlisle was reading a medical journal. Edward was playing a song for Bella. Nessie was somewhere with Jacob, no doubt. Alice was shopping online and Jasper was speaking with Alec and Jane. Alec and Jane had been staying with the Cullens for the past month. They've also been feeding on only animal blood, and they were starting to get a little stir-crazy.

My life had become a routine. Wake up, go train, lunch at Cullens, train, stop at Cullens, go home, call kids, dinner, and sleep. I really don't know why I go to the Cullens after training. I don't usually speak with them, or eat dinner. My feet just carried me here. Usually I'll just sit on a couch and think. Once I realize where I am, I just leave. Which I'm doing now.

I didn't bother to say goodbye. They knew I was leaving and where I was going, so there wasn't really a point.

Suddenly, I felt really tired. I stopped in my tracks and rubbed my eyes. I needed to sleep and _now_. I was about 30 seconds from fainting, so I started to get loopy.

Hmm, this tree looks nice. I layed against it, well more fell against it...

I couldn't sleep, but I couldn't wake up. Was this what it felt like to be a coma? I tried to move, but a force was pushing against me. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel great. I don't know how long I stayed like this, I lost sense of time after a few seconds. I started hearing a low mumble. What was that? Was it in my head, or could I hear again? If it was in my head, how do I stop it? It was starting to annoy me. I could talk back to it...

_Um, hello? Is anybody there?_

I fell really stupid right now. Who in their right mind talks to their thoughts?

_Hello, Cadence, long time no see...or hear._

Apparently, the people whose thoughts talk back to them.

_Who are you; and you better not say "your conscience". _

What would I do if they did? Tell them that when they release me, I'll hurt them? Yeah, that would work out perfectly.

_Haha, no it's me, Chepirah._

I did not see that one coming.

_You've got to be kidding me._

_No, it's really me, I'm here to help._

Oh, so now she's going to help me.

_Yeah, right, because you've been so helpful this whole time. Whatever happened to, "I'm here for guidance" and "I'll stop by!"_

Yeah, I was pissed at her.

_I believe I told you I would be here to help you. Which I am._

She can't be serious.

_Aren't you cutting it a little close? There's only a friggin' week left!_

It was way, way too late to do anything to improve our chances.

_My apologies, I've been busy._

Oh, she's been busy. GREAT excuse.

_What do you mean "you've been busy", peoples' lives are at stake here! You don't even care!_

What was she thinking!

_It sounds self-centered, but trust me, it wasn't. What I've been doing will help our side._

It will help our side? Great, now I'm pissed off, and curious.

_I'm tired of these stupid riddles! Just tell me what you mean. NOW._

Correction: Very very pissed off.

_Sorry, no can do. However, you will find out soon enough. Opp, I must go now. I will release you from your semi-coma._

I was speechless. Too angry to even think. I waited a few minutes before I spoke(thought) again.

_What the hell? Who do you think you are? You aren't helping anyone, just wasting our time! I ask one thing from you. Don't waste our time anymore. We want to win this war. Not be suckered in to believing you. Just. Go. Away._

There was so much more I wanted to say to her...

_Yes, you must be angry with me. It will pay off though. Trust me. I must leave now. I am sincerely sorry. Goodbye!_

Before I could say anything, the mumbling, deafness, blindness, and force was gone. I was alone in the forest, at midnight. Perfect, just friggin' perfect.


	30. White Wedding

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Twilight series. Plain and simple.**

**AN- **A big round of applause for my new beta, christinemarie13!

* * *

**Seth POV **

The roar of my stomach made me realize how long I've been here. I've been sitting in the same spot for about three hours straight.

I stretched my muscles and popped my back. My stomach rumbled again. Wait, didn't I see a pantry when I first came in here?

My eyes scanned the room, but I couldn't find it. It had to be here somewhere! I know it is; I saw it when I first came here...

It took me a total of twenty minutes to figure out that this "prison" had four different rooms, and I was in the wrong one. It had a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and a library. Apparently, during the three hours I sat in the same spot, I had actually moved spots. Boy, am I out of it.

It took me another five minutes to figure out that I had entered in the living room, then I found the pantry. It had about a few months worth of food stored in it. This would last me about a month... What happens when I run out? No, I don't want to think about that.

Once again I was sick to my stomach. I guess maybe I just needed to sleep. I wandered back to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Less than 30 seconds later I was out cold.

* * *

I felt a light mist on my face. A scent of wood, moss and mud flooded my nose. It smelt like home.

Though dreading it, I opened my eyes. In that moment I knew it was a dream.

Sara Louise and Jade stood side by side, throwing violet petals onto a white carpet that led to a minister. He wasn't a minister though, he was my father, Harry Clearwater. He held a black book against his stomach. I turned around and gasped at the small crowd. It was Sam's pack, the Cullens, Charlie, and the rest of my family. I looked out and saw my mom. Her eyes were watery; she was trying not to cry. What was wrong? Everybody else looked happy. It finally occurred to me. I was at a wedding. Then I saw her. Cadence. My face lit up instantly and I couldn't even explain how I felt when she smiled right back at me. Nothing else mattered anymore, it was like I had imprinted on her all over again. Then a second thought occurred to me. I was at _our_ wedding.

She walked down the aisle alone, but it didn't matter. I doubt anybody even noticed, she was just so beautiful. Her face was filled with radiance. A light blush covered her cheeks and her dark brunette hair hung in ringlets down her back.

I wasn't sure if my mouth was hanging wide open or if I was smiling. It didn't matter though. We were all safe, reunited, and in love. We could be a family, like fate had intended us to do.

She reached me and the minister started to speak. I couldn't hear him. I couldn't even take my eyes off of Cadence. Was this our future? Would we ever be reunited again?

My questions were interrupted by Jake, nudging my back. He was smirking at me and his head was inclined to Cadence. I automatically said, "I do."

The minister started babbling on again. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when the minister focused on Cadence, that I started holding my breath. How long have I waited for this moment?

Cadence turned to me, flashed me a radiant smile, and said, "I-."

* * *

My eyes flashed open. A large tub of cold water had been thrown on me. I heard an ugly, sinister laughter a few feet away. Zile. I must have looked pretty pissed off, because he immediately stopped laughing and started to explain himself.

"Erm, Boss wants you. You are going to be introduced to our village. They haven't seen a shapeshifter before and you interest them."

"I interest them, oh that's just great."

He rolled his eyes and his head inclined to the door. He sighed and began again, "Can you hurry? Boss is in a bad mood, and I doubt he'll be happy if he has to wait for us."

"Why would I care? I'll be dead within a month anyway."

"You don't know that for sure. Now, hurry." His voice faltered as he said "hurry". He was nervous.

"What do you mean I don't know that for sure. You both told me I would!" Was he trying to say I could see my family again? That I could have my happy ending with Cadence?

"Yeah, well, sometimes people lie. Get over it. Now let's go." He had given me hope, just the smallest stand, but it was still hope.

"Why would you lie? You've got the advantage here. Is there a secret that would put you at a disadvantage? Do you not want me to find out? Why do you want me to give up all my hope? Why-" I was cut off from my interrogation by him.

"Just forget I said anything! Alright?"

"No. You've given me hope. I will find a way out of here! My family will be reunited again!"

He looked toward the door again. His eyes showed longing. What for? Everything he had was already here.

"Look, I know that you miss your family, but things will get better. I promise. You will be reunited again, I will make sure of it. I am on your side."

Was he lying? Was he trying to get me on his good side, so he could lead down a path of destruction? This doesn't make any sense!

"Just follow me for now. If anything, you need to trust me. In front of the others I must be cold to you in order to make them believe that I want you dead. Which I don't. Just remember, I am on your side. Now follow me and _please_ hurry!"

I didn't object this time, I was too confused. I'm lucky I could even walk straight. Could I trust him? No, I couldn't. Not yet at least. The question is: Will I ever need to trust him? If so, could I trust him?


	31. Gifting

**DISCLAIMER- Once again, I do not own the Twilight series.**

* * *

_Previous:_

_Before I could say anything, the mumbling, deafness, blindness, and force was gone. I was alone in the forest, at midnight. Perfect, just friggin' perfect._

**Cadence POV:**

I wrenched myself up and let the wave of nausea pass by me. My eyes adjusted to the dark, and I discovered that it was in fact, dawn, not midnight. Which means...

Before I could finish that thought, my legs carried me to the closest watch I could find; which was in my house.

I didn't bother to gently open the door like usual, instead, I charged through it; leaving a pile of splinters and metal bolts where my door used to stand. I threw myself over the counter and stared at the clock. 3:58 A.M. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed on the counter. Yes, I was still on the counter. I also had not missed practice. That also meant I had an hour to myself.

As if. I had a million things to do...well, a million and one. I now had to replace a door. My head fell back and I noticed how trashed everything was. Maybe I could clean it after...

I stopped myself at that thought. No, I was going to clean it now. I didn't know if there was going to be an after.

_**1 hour later**_

I briefly considered whether or not I should get ready now. Yeah, I probably should.

I hoisted myself off the floor that I had been scrubbing for most of the time. I have a nervous habit. When I get nervous and I'm alone, I'll clean.

The freshly Windexed clock read December 23, 5:00 A.M.

One more day. One more day of practice, planning, waiting, living, everything. Tonight we would all retreat back to our homes. Then tomorrow, forget about the war. It was our day of celebration tomorrow. Not mine.

I marched out of my house, right to our practice spot, and waited for everybody to arrive. We weren't prepared and I knew it. Every wolf here was cocky that they would win. They hadn't seen what I've seen. They haven't looked at my raided village. Their imprint wasn't being held hostage. They have never seen a brother killed out of boredom.

I decided I would let then have their celebration tomorrow and then come ready the next day. We would make to journey to my hometown, then start tracking them the next day. We would be ready by then. At least, I hoped we would.

**Later that day**

Training had gone by in a blur. It didn't help much at all, either. There were too many distractions. Unlike me, everybody else preferred to spend their holidays celebrating and they were all excited.

It was now the very end of training and the wolves were all phasing back. We had already gone over plans, now it was time to release everybody. Which, I didn't need to, but did anyway.

"Happy holidays and come prepared. Meet at the Cullens at 6 A.M. on the 26th. I don't need distractions either. Once again, be prepared." Instead of the usual "yeah's" and "okay's" I was surprised by the solid "Yes." I got instead. I probably used my alpha command by accident...

I left, not bothering to go to the Cullens. Their house was just too...festive. Thanks to Alice, their house ended up in a few international magazines. Not that anybody was surprised.

By the time I ended up back home it was 7 P.M. and I was ready for a huge dinner.

I pushed open my refrigerator door and my mouth dropped. It was empty. It hasn't been empty since...

Anyway, I guess now's as good a time as ever to go to the grocery store.

After I got some money from my "storage spot" in my house and shoving it in my pocket, I started my drive to our local market. Like always, it started to drizzle and I suspected a storm on the 24th and a fresh coat of snow on the 25th. How original.

"Well, someone isn't in a festive mood."

I screamed, dropped everything, crouched, and growled. What we called the SDCG. Yes, I invented it.

"Hey, it's just me!"

"What are you doing here, Cullen!"

"It's Edward, and I came because you didn't swing by our house and we have information beneficial to you."

"There's this really cool thing called a _phone_. You use it to get hold of somebody when they don't feel like visiting said person!"

"When's the last time you've answered your_ phone_?"

I looked to my left and the home phone I had received as a gift a few months ago. The red blinking light flashed a "56 UNREAD MESSAGES" signal and I bit my lip.

"Anyway, what's this good news you were talking about?" I was starting to get impatient.

"We may have found Seth and-" I cut him off.

"WHAT, WHERE? TELL ME I CAN GET HIM RIGHT NOW. I'LL-" This time Edward cut me off.

"Calm down. I say "may". Even if we have found him, you can't go after him. You have to lead your pack. It's your duty."

"Now listen here. I didn't ask for this and-"

"Well, you sure didn't refuse it either! Don't play the "I didn't ask for it" card. You've accepted this position and you've earned it."

"Earned it? I was _born_ into it. I didn't do jack!"

"How many wolves do you know who would have stayed home and coached their pack while their imprint was being held captive and their kids being taken care of by vampires? Not many, that's for sure. You've earned this position."

I was trying not to let his words to get to me. I stared out the window and watched the now steady rainfall beat against it.

"As I was saying, we may have found Seth and we've got a plan. With the war going on, the werewolves will be to busy to make sure their captive is being watched. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I will attack once most of them are gone. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Esme will keep watch throughout the cities and provide many distractions in order to slow down the werewolves' advances. We know this plan may not work, but at least we would have tried."

"Edward...you don't have to do that. If one thing goes wrong in that plan it's like a suicide mission. You won't make it out alive. No one will."

"We can try."

"This 'positive attitude' stuff is really starting to bug me, you know?"

"Of course it does. I should get going. We've got to celebrate. Oh, and happy holidays. Alice told me to give this to you."

He extended his right hand that now held a medium sized square box. It's crimson red wrapping paper and shiny golden bow on top made it look professional...which it probably was.

Before I could ask what it was, he was gone.

Looking around, I noticed my house wasn't very festive. With no tree or cards or cookies it looked like any other day. Maybe I could assemble a last minute tree?

I walked outside and picked up a bunch of scattered sticks and leaves that cluttered my front porch. Cleaning and decorating...now that's what I call multi-tasking!

After setting a pound of dirt on a over-sized popcorn bowl, I added the mess I called a tree and set the gift under it.

I turned in early that night; and dreamt of nothing. My brain's way of telling me to relax, but I couldn't...


	32. Confused

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL.**

_Previous:_

_"Just follow me for now. If anything, you need to trust me. In front of the others I must be cold to you in order to make them believe that I want you dead. Which I don't. Just remember, I am on your side. Now follow me and please hurry!" _

_I didn't object this time, I was too confused. I'm lucky I could even walk straight. Could I trust him? No, I couldn't. Not yet at least. The question is: Will I ever need to trust him? If so, could I trust him?_

* * *

_Present:_

He led the way through the hallways, stairs, and numerous locks until we finally got to the opening. The brightness made my vision blurry. I didn't get to look around until the black spots sleared away from my eyes. I noticed it was different than last time. Instead of the small stone building, a large brick building stood in it's place. It was 3 stories high and almost half of the windows were broken. It was even complete with some graffiti on the side that I couldn't understand.

Just as I was about to ask what had happened I caught a glimpse of the village I saw earlier.

The cottages were gone and replaced by a few apartment complexes. Most of the boys were playing a basketball game that was hidden behind gates. I could see a few adult conversing on the worn down street that had appeared within the last few seconds. What happened to that traditional village I saw?

Before I could ask my question, Zile whispered into my ear, "Remember what I said?"

All I could do what nod.

The scowl on his face had drastically grown bigger and his eyes were pitch black. His stance was one that showed he had a lot of power, and he intended to use it.

"Ah, Zile, you've brought our captive."

Boss voice reminded me of razorblades. It sent shills up your spine and death was the first word that came to mind. It was booming yet had a raspy after tone. As if two voices were talking at once. Boss's voice booming voice didn't seem to startle anyone. They ignored us, once again.

"Yes, Boss. As you requested." Zile replied, not as coldly as I expected. He knelt down and waved his hand toward me. I could've sworn I saw him wink.

Just then about 20 men emerged from one of the apartments, each holding a stoic face.

One of them stepped forward. His copper skin and black hair was oddly slicked back. He held a scar that ran from his hairline to the tip of his chin. His evil grin was enough to make a group of wrestlers cower in fear.

"Boss, may we begin soon? Our holiday festivals are about to begin."

Wasn't it a month until Christmas?

This time as I looked a large Christmas tree was centered on a stage that hadn't been there before.

Now, the apartments made a U shape. In the center a stage had risen up and a 20 feet tall Christmas tree was decorated from stump to the tip. A wreath hung from every apartment door and the basketball court was now placed behind the apartments on the left side and there was a field of snow behind the apartments on the right. A sign that said "HAPPY HOLIDAYS" hung from two streetlights.

My mouth opened in awe. When had this happened? It was still November! Isn't it?

Boss chuckled at my expression. I hated it. It reminded me of two knives scraping against each other.

"Time changes differently here. What you see is not what I see. You may see Candyland, while I see New York. Get it?"

He spoke to me as if I were three years and it made me want to punch his lights out. The only thing that stopped me was the grip Zile now had on my arm.

"Yes," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now you're probably wondering why you're here. You are our hostage. Your friends are on their way as we speak to come get you. There will be a battle and we will win. We will have Cadence and you will be released."

"What do you mean? Why do you want her? What did you do to her?" There were dozens of things I could've said but that was the only thing that wouldn't have gotten me punished.

"She didn't tell you anything, did she? Let me just say: She is more powerful than you think." He stopped talking and started to cackle. It was disturbing.

"What-"

"I'm getting bored of you. Tomorrow will be a big today...you should get some sleep." His face broke into a malicious grin that I wanted to smack off his face.

Before I could respond Zile pushed me back into the cottage...er- apartment...

"Told you. Don't worry about it, though, I've got a plan. Tomorrow I will get you and bring you outside. By then your side should be surrendering. After that you just have to go with the flow. Okay?"

He didn't wait for me to answer. With a quick slam of the door, I was alone. In this _place. _I was officially the most confused I've ever been in my life.

* * *

**AN- This chapter may have been confusing, but if you have any questions just PM/review... The next chapter should get a little more confusing.**


	33. Holidays

****

**DISCLAIMER- Ugh, I will never own the Twilight series. I know this and yet I must repeat this in every chapter...**

* * *

_Previous:_

_After setting a pound of dirt on a over-sized popcorn bowl, I added the mess I called a tree and set the gift under it._

_I turned in early that night; and dreamt of nothing. My brain's way of telling me to relax, but I couldn't..._

**Cadence POV**

As my eyes opened I be came aware of my surroundings. The bright afternoon sun shone through the curtains, which was rare. A Christmas blessing, maybe?

Nah...

I pushed the covers off my bed and rolled them into a ball. I added the sheets from Jade's bed as I crossed her room to go to the garage. They were still unused and I had no idea why I was even bothering to wash them. Maybe I thought that this would be the last time I'd see them...or maybe I thought I'd wash them for when she came home. I didn't even know what I was thinking anymore.

After switching the laundry and making myself some coffee I decided to do what I've been avoiding. Opening the present.

The rare sunlight cast a shimmer on the golden bow and the crimson wrapping paper glowed behind it. It reminded me of a fairy godmother gift. You could tell this gift hadn't been made by human hands. Could vampires run wrapping companies?

I pushed that thought aside and plucked the gift out from under the defective tree. With a sigh, I flopped onto the coach. As gently as I could, I unfolded the wrapping.

A few minutes later the wrapping paper was gone and I was holding a small emerald green box. There was a flap on the side so your could open it without scissors. Which I was grateful for; I had no idea where my scissors were.

The flap slid under with barely a touch and I was now looking at a glistening silver rattle. The words "For You I Will" were carved on the front in an elogent font. A small pink bow was placed around the tip of the rattle. "Jade" was stitched into the fabric. I immediately knew what this gift was for: Hope.

For those of you that don't now, Alice basically just told me that when we win this war I can personally give Jade this gift to her myself.

With a sigh I wrapped the golden bow around the rattle and slid it on the top of our refrigerator-my favorite hiding spot. It was out of Jade's reach and the boys would be too distracted by the food to notice anything.

* * *

The rest of my Christmas was uneventful. I called Jade, Sara Louise, and Chase then wished them a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I also told Jade there was a gift waiting for her when she got home. She asked me if it was 'Daddy' and I almost broke down. I spent the rest of the day watching those old Holiday cartoons they always show around the holidays.

That night I dreamed about Jade and Sara Louise in our the living room opening numerous presents as Seth and I sipped hot chocolate, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Like I said: I was the most confused I've ever been in my life. This beats turning into a wolf for the first time and Leah when she hit puberty. Ugh, _that _was confusing_._

There was nothing I could do to prepare for tomorrow and I couldn't sleep so I just waited. Literally, I sat down in a chair and stared at the wall. The weird thing was, I wasn't even bored. It was like I was in a trace. Worse, like someone had put a spell on me.

* * *

**AN- Okay, that was a small chapter. Think of it as a transition chapter. I wanted to do a longer chapter next...chapter. I've been distracted lately and lost interest. It turns out I now know why. It's because it was becoming a struggle for me to write a story that was too advanced for me. It's becoming easier to write this as I advance in my writing stills, so that's good.**

**Thank you to all who stayed with this story the past month...Happy August :)**


End file.
